El Péndulo
by Elfo Agua Crystal
Summary: “El péndulo nace cada cien años y con el la responsabilidad de cambiar el mundo.Será fácilmente reconocido por los tres diamantes que se engarzan en su carne desde el nacimiento uno en la frente que representa el templanza y el conocimiento y otros dos en
1. Chapter 1

El Péndulo

Eiri Angelus

Capitulo 1: Te conocí y te encadene a mí sin saberlo…

La luz de la luna iluminaba cada recinto dejando entrever la casi etereorisidad del intimo ambiente. La luz casi azul blanquecina reflejaba ante si la elegante decoración haciéndola aun más sombría e irreal si eso era posible.

La figura protegida por las ocasionales sombras de la noche camino rápidamente esquivando y escondiendo su presencia de todos los aun taciturnos ahí.

Contó mentalmente cada paso para no equivocarse, cronometrando igual cada movimiento de su alrededor. Sus ojos pendientes a cada susurro, a cada movimiento involuntario de la mas mínima sombra y sobre todo de los guardianes de las puertas por las cuales planeaba introducirse si tenia suerte, su suerte no le fallo encima de las inmensas puertas se encontraba una media luna ventana abierta, se introdujo por ella. No le costo mucho entrar, aunque eso no significaba que hubiera sido fácil. Los guardianes eran ciegos pero no por ello significaban que eran menos capaces, sino por el contrario eran especialistas y los mejores en su área. No entendía por que los guardianes eran ciegos, eso solo podía significar que resguardaban algo muy valioso. La cámara del tesoro, si no estaba equivocado, lo mas seguro era que fuera eso. Miro en el interior, ya bajo el resguardo de la noche. Algo desilusionado pudo observar que no era la cámara del tesoro, entonces... ¿donde estaba?...

Oh, oh... detuvo la secuencia de sus pensamientos, ya sabia donde se encontraba y eso no era bueno, no era la cámara del tesoro, pero ahí se guardaba algo mucho mas preciado; se encontraba en las recamaras del péndulo. ¡Demonios!... el péndulo era el ser mas sagrado y venerado en el mundo, no podía estar ahí, esto iba en contra de sus creencias. Giro rápidamente con la firme intención de salir lo más pronto de ahí, mas la mirada que ahora tenia ante si le congelo en su sitio, trago saliva, le habían descubierto.

Los brillantes ojos le miraban con curiosidad absoluta combinada con una extraña alegría. La luz ilumino el recinto, así dejándole ver que la mirada brillante se volvía de color de la plata mas pura y pulida; unos ojos de plata hermosos, haciendo juego con la casi irreal larga platinada cabellera rubia enmarcando un rostro de facciones gráciles y aristocráticas.

ufff!!!... pudo respirar aliviado al fin, era una niña que le miraba, a su parecer muy bonita, tanto como esas rarísimas muñecas de porcelana, pensó me diste un susto de muerte…

¿yo? se señalo a si con sus manos 

Si... tu…

¿Quién eres?...

Yo bueno… este… mi nombre es harry… dijo al fin susurro para que los guardianes no le escucharan, la niña le traía cierto sentimiento de confianza y algo mas, aunque tenia la voz demasiado inexpresiva para ser una niña, divago 

Oh… ¿Qué haces aquí?... nadie viene aquí… nadie quiere venir aquí... susurro con cierta tristeza mas para si que para su visitante 

…… prefirió no contestar, le daba vergüenza decir que había entrado a robar, prefirió cambiar el tema ¿y tu quien eres?...

Umm… titubeo 

Dímelo… le sonrió dándole ánimos … no puede ser tan malo…

Bueno… soy el péndulo… le mostró las palmas de sus manos, donde brillaban dos grandes diamantes engarzados en la carne, la muestra inequívoca de quien era 

¿¡Que!? cerro los ojos instintivamente, no deba estar ahí, no podía estar ahí, no debía ver al péndulo, estaba prohibido… y penado con la muerte… debía salir de ahí ahora … debo irme... dijo rápidamente desviando la mirada buscando la salida evitando a toda costa no mirar al péndulo 

¿Por qué?... dijo bajito pero en su voz se reflejaba audiblemente la tristeza 

Yo nunca debí entrar aquí…

Pero lo necesitabas… necesitas ese dinero… le dijo con voz suave 

… se paro en seco, ante las palabras, el péndulo sabia por que estaba ahí, sabia que venia a robar y no había llamado a los guardias para que le encarcelaran, en cambio lo había tratado amablemente, entonces era cierto de que el péndulo era la justicia en vida 

Ven… por favor… suplico tomando sus manos entre las suyas y tratando de que harry no huyera de su toque 

El péndulo le había descubierto y le había perdonado, todo a la vez puesto que la niña parecía no querer que se fuera pese a sus intenciones. Pero eso no quitaba que no debía estar ahí. Sabia que podía ser descubierto pese a eso había entrado, debía ser un trabajo fácil, robar algo de valor y salir tan rápido como fuera posible, solo lo justo para darle a ese infeliz que los extorsionaba y algo para darle de comer a los otros, solo eso, solo por ello había entrado a robar. Paseo su vista por toda la estancia, la puerta de salida se encontraba entre el y la niña y ella al parecer no iba a quitarse. Ahora que se fijaba mejor, vio que la niña era mas bajita que el, solo que este pequeño detalle no se notaba por que la niña flotaba, sus pies no tocaban el suelo. La niña le insto a seguirle, al parecer la niña quería conducirle hacia lo que parecían los dormitorios de la estancia. Ya dentro la niña le hizo sentarse sobre la cama y ella se dirigió hacia unos cofres grandísimos de herrajes de plata y madera oscura.

La chica abrió uno de los cofres revelando un enorme tesoro, infinidad de objetos valiosísimos: esferas de oro con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, carruseles dorados de marfil y nácar, huevos de cristales multicolor e infinidad de joyas mas. La niña tomo una considerable cantidad de joyas y las puso en una bolsita de color nácar con bordados en seda y perlas. La cual entrego a harry; este le miro contrariado y extrañado; pero la niña solo le dio una tímida sonrisa. Esta sonrisa le dio un extraño sentimiento, algo calido y hermoso que nunca había sentido, la niña no parecía notarlo y tan rápido como había aparecido ese sentimiento se fue. De pronto recordó con quien se encontraba y que era lo que la niña quería hacer, se levanto de la cama dejando olvidado el bolso que la niña le había dado. Quiso volver a huir, pero la niña pareció notarlo por lo que se acerco rápidamente hacia el tratando de detenerle, aferrandose a sus piernas.

¿Qué haces?... debo irme…

No…

Pero… me mataran… no debo estar aquí…

No te vayas… nadie lo sabrá… solo un momento mas…por favor… le pidió humildemente 

Pero… esos ojos tristes le metían dudas a su cerebro 

Te puedo dar lo que necesites… dijo refiriéndose a las joyas solo quédate un rato mas…

No puedo aceptarlo…

a mi no me molesta dártelos… no me sirven… a ti si te servirán… por favor…

…… le inmensa tristeza en las hermosas orbes platino termino de derrumbar su voluntad … esta bien…. pareció recordar algo de pronto tengo algo para ti… tal vez no sea muy caro pero yo creo que es bonito… dijo sacando un pañuelo que tal vez hacia mucho tiempo había sido blanco y con encajes, lo abrió puesto que estaba doblado en cuatro y del interior saco una flor seca totalmente plana, una rosa blanca que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones pese al tiempo …me la dio mi madre antes de morir, pero se que le gustaría que tu la tuvieses… dijo dándosela 

Es lo mas hermoso que he visto jamás… dijo con pequeña voz, tratando de contener algo que no sabia que era pero que inundaba su alma con un sentimiento hermoso y calido, del diamante, de la mano que sostenía la flor salio algo de magia que la envolvió dándole su aspecto original, como si recién hubiera sido cortada 

Aun con la tristeza en el fondo de eses hermosas orbes le vio sonreír bellamente, que a el le pareció la sonrisa mas hermosa del mundo pues era verdadera y completamente sincera. De pronto las puertas se abrieron abruptamente revelando a cientos de guardias que les rodearon en instantes; harry trato de escapar mas fue apresado con brutalidad, una de las armas de los guardias le hirió el brazo izquierdo haciéndole una cortada que sangraba bastante. Mientras le chica rubia solo podía gritar ante tanto estruendo. Una magia fuerte salio de los diamantes de la niña y levanto a todos los guardias azotándoles contra las paredes para que se alejasen del chico, mientras ella se acercaba a harry y le abrazaba para protegerle de otra agresión de los guardias. Todo pareció calmarse ante la entrada de un hombre alto, de las mismas facciones que la chica, pudo distinguir harry, con el mismo color de cabello solo que más corto, los mismos ojos y hasta el mismo diamante sobre la frente.

¿Qué sucede aquí? dijo con voz autoritaria y de mando imponiendo su presencia ante todos los presentes 

Señor, este chico entro a robar… dijo uno de los guardias 

Lo encontramos en las habitaciones cerca del péndulo…. dijo otro que tenia en sus manos la pequeña bolsa que el péndulo le había obsequiado a harry 

¡¡¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!!!… grito la chica atrayendo la atención de todos, por lo fina y molesta que sonaba su voz 

¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Por qué dices eso? dijo preocupado el hombre al ver el estado de descontrol que sobresalía de su voz 

Ministro, señor ministro… el no hizo nada… solo me acompañaba… yo se lo pedí… dijo acercándose a el hombre rubio abrazándole por las piernas 

Entiendo… déjenlo…todo esta bien…

Pero… unos de los guardias trato de espectar 

Debe morir, vio al péndulo… otro guardia alego 

He dicho que dejen todo como esta y salgan inmediatamente, nadie dirá nada de lo sucedió aquí esta noche… dijo con voz fría, dura mirando a todos con desprecio el que no siga las ordenes deberá dejar su puesto…

Pero el consejo… debe saberlo…

Nadie, absolutamente nadie debe saberlo… ya me arreglare con el consejo…

Señor…

Fuera aquí… todos los guardias obedecieron ante la orden y salieron cerrando la puerta dejando solo los tres ocupantes … bien… ahora… le ayudo a levantarse a harry … siento lo que ha ocurrido… la guardia suele ser bastante brusca…

….no entiendo, ¿Por qué no dejo que me llevaran?

Bien, joven…

Harry…

Bien, joven harry… se que entro a robar… pero el péndulo le ha defendido, es por ello que me pareció que la justicia esta de su parte, como sabrá si su causa hubiera sido injusta ahora estaría en uno de los calabozos esperando sentencia… pero por lo visto… tienes bueno sentimientos… los cuales han cautivado al péndulo…así que no puedo enviar a alguien inocente a la muerte… no cuando la justicia esta de su parte…

Entiendo…

Pero eso no quiere decir que no haya cometido una falta… así que le ruego no vuelva a entrar aquí por ningún motivo, sabe que el delito mayor es ver al péndulo, así que jamás debe volver aquí…

Pero, real ministro…

Nada cariño, las reglas son estrictas y debemos seguirlas…

Esta bien…

Despídete del joven harry… debo sacarlo inmediatamente…estaré afuera dijo saliendo de la habitación, no sin notar lo que el péndulo guardaba en sus pequeñas manos 

Si, gracias… toma dijo entregándole la bolsita que harry había dejado por todo el alboroto 

Pero…

Nadie dirá nada… no te preocupes… dijo tristemente fue bueno conocerte… dijo tristemente, mas vio la sangre que aun brotaba de la herida, poso sus manos en ella y esta cerro de inmediato, mas aparte de la piel curada había algo mas en la piel un emblema, un tatuaje dorado … nadie volverá a lastimarte… no con esto…

Gracias… dijo atónito, mirando el tatuaje, una flor de liz, el emblema del péndulo 

toma, te protegerá…… dijo sacando una fina cadena de su cuello con un diamante igual al de los que el identificaban y poniéndosela a el 

Gracias, lo mismo digo… dijo admirando el extraño collar que ahora estaba en su cuello aunque fue corto…

Ya lo creo…

debo irme…

Si…cuídate…

Tu también… y sin malicia alguna beso el diamante que adornaba su frente en un casto beso …péndulo… hizo una reverencia y salio de ahí 

Lo haré… dijo sonriendo tontamente sonrosado mientras veía la puerta cerrarse 

---------------------------------

Afuera de las habitaciones el hombre rubio le esperaba apoyado en una de las columnas de los interminables y muy elegantes adornados pasadizos de ese monumental palacio.

Muy bien, aquí estas… dijo el hombre rubio 

Si señor…

Vamos... es por aquí… dijo guiándole por los gigantescos pasillos iluminados por antorchas te ha impresionado…

…no esperaba que fuera tan joven…

Cada péndulo es así… dijo el hombre tocándose el diamante de la frente haciendo alusión a sus palabras aunque viendo de reojo cierta cadena que sus andrajosas ropas ocultaban 

Oh…me gustaría ayudarle… se ve tan triste… dijo con voz extrañamente impersonal, como si hablara consigo mismo 

Puedes volver a verlo si lo deseas…

… le miro interrogante ... pero, si usted dijo que…

No ahora claro, son las reglas, pero las reglas no se aplican a su guardia personal…

Pero, yo no soy …

Pero podrías serlo… puedo ayudarte con tu problema… dijo haciendo una seña hacia la bolsa que llevaba en sus manos …y podría recomendarte para entrar al colegio de la guardia…claro si así lo deseas tu…

El chico no lo medito, acepto gustoso, había la probabilidad de verle nuevamente, podría devolverle el favor. Sonrió tontamente. El hombre le miro y también sonrió pero discretamente. Ambos entraron a lo que parecía una oficina. Llamo a uno de los guardias de su más entera confianza.

Severus… debo encomendarte algo muy importante… se dirigió hacia el guardia de cabellos y ojos oscuros 

Si, real ministro… dijo el hombre ataviado por una hermosa armadura e infinidad de insignias que delataban un alto rango en su trabajo 

El joven harry…

Un gusto… extendió la mano saludándole 

Igualmente… dijo el hombre también saludándole 

Acompáñale a donde tenga que ir, finiquita lo que tenga que hacer…todo con las mas absoluta discreción, cuando terminen, regresan…

Entiendo… ¿algo más ministro?

Harry… ¿podrías esperar afuera?... debo decirle algo importante a severus…

Si claro… dijo saliendo de ahí 

deberé pedirte algo más, severus… dijo levantándose de su silla y acercándose hacia su fiel guardián 

lo que sea por usted…

quiero que seas el tutor del muchacho…entrara al colegio de la guardia…

Pero… trato de replicar ante el desconcierto, muy pocos eran aceptados en tal colegio, es mas hasta los mismos hijos de los guardias eran puestos a prueba para entrar, cuando debían entrar fácilmente 

Le daré una recomendación… nadie podrá objetar nada… no cuando seas tu su tutor…

Entiendo a medias…

Severus, el chico es especial… trato de explicar ante el desconcierto en el rostro de su guarda 

¿especial?

Si, tiene algo, no sabría decirte…pero lo es…

Entiendo… haré mi mayor esfuerzo…

Lo se… severus… gracias…

Con su permiso real ministro…

Cuídalo severus… nuestro pequeño péndulo esta a su favor…

pareció asombrado por unos segundos antes las palabras del rubio … entiendo… le cuidare bien…y si es tan bueno como para obtener el favor del péndulo, no habrá ningún problema… dijo haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de ahí 

Ya lo creo que si… ya lo creo… dijo tomando un grueso y antiguo volumen en sus manos, buscando alguna pagina entre las tantas viejas y añejadas de este, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba 

"_El péndulo nace cada cien años y con el la responsabilidad de cambiar el mundo._

_Será fácilmente reconocido por los tres diamantes que se engarzan en su carne desde el nacimiento; uno en la frente que representa el templanza y el conocimiento y otros dos en las manos que representan la balanza entre el bien y el mal._

_El péndulo tiene entre sus manos, la justicia; la balanza en la cual descansa esta y la injusticia. La vida y la muerte el decide; el es el máximo gobernante y juez del mundo._

_Desde la cuna debe ser entrenado, debe ser perfecto, libre de todo. Nadie jamás deberá verle, no deberá tener contacto alguno con la humanidad, debe ser libre de todo sentimiento, más aun del amor._

_Su poder es mayor que todo el consejo; mayor aun que todo el congreso mundial de magos. Es por ello que debe estar alejado de todo sentimiento._

_Si el dolor le aborda será el fin; pero si el amor llena su corazón, en las manos del dueño de su amor estarán las riendas del mundo._

_Es por ello que nadie debe verle excepto el consejo, en la soledad, así hasta que un nuevo péndulo nazca._

_Así será hasta el final de los tiempos a menos que el amor nazca y le libere de sus cadenas"…_

y así será… me encargare de que así sea… dijo el rubio dejando el grueso libro sobre el escritorio, mirando como la noche empezaba a despuntar el nuevo día 


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Memorias de un diamante, una rosa y una caja de cristal…

Ustedes, a la derecha doblen por el cruce, tápenles las salidas…- la voz dura, de mando sin lugar a replicas dio las ordenes certeras que debían ejecutarse al instante y sin replica alguna -

okay, jefe…- dijeron una docena de jóvenes hombres que acataron la orden y sin esperar mas corrían esquivando a la gente en esas callejéales repletas de mercados ambulantes -

Ustedes, a la izquierda y doblen a tres esquinas de frente, ahí no dejen pasar a nadie…- los brillantes y determinados ojos verdes esmeralda de su jefe de cuadrilla les recordó una vez mas por que tenían plena confianza en sus decisiones -… formen una barrera y saquen a todos los civiles…

Esta bien…- dijeron al unísono la mitad de la cuadrilla, unos veinte o veinticinco hombres salieron en la dirección indicada -

Acompáñenme… seguiremos recto, no tendrán escapatoria…

Si…- dijeron los hombres restantes mientras seguían los pasos de su jefe que empezaba a perderse con lentitud entre los puestos y la gente -

Todos los hombres ataviados por un uniforme color gris perla; algunos mas sucios que otros corrieron en segundos localizando sus posiciones, ellos sabían hacia donde se dirigían los infractores, los tenían bien localizados, sobre todo su joven jefe. Tal vez los infractores pasaban como un civil mas, pero ellos sabían que no debían confiarse, hacia tan solo unos minutos estos les habían emboscado, destruyendo una de las embajadas del ministerio, por las rápidas acciones de la guardia o mas bien a las ágiles previsiones y su fuerte control sobre cierta magia de cierto pelirrojo, el segundo al mando de la cuadrilla, nadie había resultado herido, ante la falla del atentado los infractores habían intentado escapar, mas antes de que pudieran salir; una de las alertas les había roseado con una marca indeleble que solo la guardia podía ver, así que por mas que estos quisieran esconderse a los ojos de la guardia no podrían ocultarse. Con las acciones que habían ejecutado ya tenían acordonado todos las posibles salidas de los infractores en ese mercado, así que ahora ellos les tocaba encontrar a los infractores, con una seña les hizo saber que debían ponerse los lentes para esquivar civiles y reconocer las huellas indelebles de los infractores. Con un movimiento de su mano derecha, paso sobre sus ojos, sobre estos al instante se materializaron unos uní lentes que le permitieron ver hacia donde iban los infractores, se habían separado.

sepárense, vayan en parejas…- dijo con voz algo molesta, al parecer el líder era mas listo de lo que esperaba -

esta bien jefe…

si los encuentran, no se arriesguen… mándenos una señal…- de alguna forma las acciones que estaban sucediendo no encajaban del todo bien ante sus ojos, el ajustado uniforme gris perla hacia juego a una cantidad ilimitada de prensillas y condecoraciones en hombros y partes de los brazos que sobresalían a la luz del sol -

si…

bien, ahora lárguense, perdemos tiempo…- dijo cortante, necesitaba terminar con esto pronto -

….

Dije que fueran en parejas… - dijo sintiendo que alguien se había quedado, alguien a quien perfectamente conocía y mas por ese único cabello centellante que era difícil de perder u olvidar -

Ya no había nadie más… así que me quede contigo…- dijo como si eso no importara, dejando ver que su uniforme estaba salpicado por bastante lodo debido a varias caídas y una que otra herida que habían teñido ciertas partes de rojo, debido a la emboscada que habían tenido hacia solo unos minutos atrás -

Hago esto solo…- dijo dándose la vuelta para mirarle molesto, haciendo relucir mas las brillantes insignias en su uniforme que tampoco estaba a salvo de algo de suciedad y en la gorra de víscera que ostentaba el cargo del joven -

Siempre lo haces, ¿y que hago siempre yo?...- dijo el pelirrojo sin sentirse aludido, mientras hacia un movimiento despreocupado dejando ver algunas insignias y una faja roja que le hacia saber a todos que era el segundo al mando en la división de esa cuadrilla -

¿no tengo opción?...- le cuestiono alzando una ceja, mientras se acomodaba mejor el cinto donde descansaba una espada de mediano tamaño corroborando su rango-

¿acaso alguna vez la has tenido?...

Ja, ja, ja, tan gracioso como siempre… - dijo con tono serio, el cual era corroborado por las esmeraldas, aunque en estas no parecía haber molestia alguna -aunque nunca me dan gracia tus chistes… andando…

….- solo se limito a seguirle, sonriendo ante el lozano triunfo que había obtenido una vez mas -

Ambos caminaron siguiendo las pistas de dos de los fugitivos, con cautela pudieron observar que las huellas terminaban en un callejón de carga, ambos miraron a las aberturas de una bodega, que al parecer había sido cargada hacia varios minutos y los cargadores por descuido habían dejado las puertas abiertas de par en par. Con un ligero movimiento le dijo a su acompañante que se ubicara a un lado de las puertas, mientras que el se ponía al otro, toco la pared con la palma de su mano, contó unos segundos en su mente antes de que un fuerte hechizo saliera de su palma y traspasara la pared y entrara dejando limpio el terreno para cualquier emboscada que pudiera esperarles detrás de esas puertas. Ambos entraron al unísono, percibiendo como los hombres que pensaban emboscarles se encontraban inconcientes varios metros atrás por la fuerza del hechizo que el había lanzado. Esposaron a los hombres mientras estaban inconcientes a un poste, ya luego la demás guardia se encargaría de ellos.

Woow… aun no me acostumbro a tu nivel de magia…

… no tiene nada fuera de lo normal…. - rodó los ojos divertido -

Yo no soy el que puede controlar las magias elementales y a varios dioses mágicos para su protección…

Nada que ver, tu también controlas…o ¿no recuerdas que tu y tu magia lograron salvarnos a todos de ese atentado hace algunos minutos?...

No tan poderosa como la tuya, yo apenas logro controlar dos magias elementales y un dios mágico…

Aun así, no es nada anormal…

Si tú los dices…

Si… yo lo digo…

Todavía quedaban tres fugitivos mas, por que podía escuchar por los trasmisores de su cuadrilla los demás fugitivos ya habían sido capturados, ya solo quedaban el líder y sus dos allegados más fuertes, así que debían darse prisa si querían atraparlos. Esos hombres eran de cuidado, así que no debían irse por las ramas, según los datos suministrados esos fugitivos llevaban ya tres consignas en su cabeza y aun no habían logrado ser apresados. Miraron entre los pocos tumultos de gente que aun seguían en el mercado, trataron de calmarse y actuar normalmente para no alterar a los paseantes mientras estos eran desalojados. De pronto el escándalo se hace presente, los fugitivos han tomado rehenes y amenazan con deshacerse de ellos, cada minuto es vital, así que se mantienen estáticos ante las demandas de los fugitivos. Se acercaron lentamente para no perturbar los nervios inestables de los fugitivos, con una seña les indico a todos que mantuvieran su puesto y que no se acercaran a menos que fuera necesario, el iba a manejar las cosas desde ese momento. Así que se acerco con sutileza levantando las manos, en signo de negociación mientras se acercaba a una distancia prudente, negociar, por el momento; su única salida.

bien, bien, bien… pero miren a quien tenemos aquí… - dijo uno de los fugitivos con voz sarcástica mientras que con un puñal aprisionaba en cuello de una mujer que parecía en estado de shock -…pero si es el jefe de la cuadrilla personalmente… que honor…

no puedo decir lo mismo… Marvolo…- dijo el joven con tono acido, refiriéndose al hombre que alguna vez había sido el jefe de esa misma cuadrilla que el regia ahora -

oh, bueno… pensé que me tendrías mas estima, yo que fui uno de tus mentores…

no lo creo… tu decidiste deshacerte de ella cuando traicionaste los ideales de la guardia… cuando decidiste matar a nuestro jefe y de paso a nuestro juez… cuando descubrieron tus planes…

oh… - pareció afligido ante el tono de desagrado con el que parecía hablarle -…y yo que pensaba que eras mas inteligente… mira que seguir con esto… pensé que ya habrías averiguado mis motivos…

no quiero saber nada de un traidor…

que mal, yo no soy el malvado aquí… pensé que ya lo sabias…

yo no soy el que tiene el cuello de un civil apresado con un cuchillo…

oh, esto solo son pequeños sacrificios para recomponer el orden… el orden que ese estúpido péndulo nos esta quitando…

no te atrevas a hablar así…

entiendo… - sonrió con burla - pero que podría esperar de un perro faldero del consejo y el péndulo…

me vale lo que pienses de mi… - gruño tratando de mantener la calma ante las provocaciones del hombre - pero el péndulo es nuestro principal guía y regidor, no te permito que hables así de el…

únete a nosotros; serias un excelente rebelde…

no traicionare mi creencia…

respuesta equivocada… para ella… - dijo dejando ver un brillo de locura en sus oscuros ojos mientras presionaba el cuchillo en el blanco cuello de la mujer haciendo una fina línea de sangre mientras la mujer luchaba por no gritar de dolor -

no… espera… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?...

…- el hombre pareció meditarlo -… a ti… por ella… será un cambio justo…y que ninguno de tus subordinados se mueva…

Esta bien…- accedió, sin pensarlo demasiado -

Jefe…- dijo el pelirrojo a sus espaldas, con la voz sorprendida ante la repentina decisión de su jefe -

Silencio…-le advirtió con voz tajante-

Se fue acercando mientras marvolo cambiaba el lugar que antes ocupaba la mujer por el, mientras que la mujer salía hacia la confortable seguridad de los guardias. Todos miraban expectantes, tratando de descifrar la siguiente jugada del bando contrario. Ahora era él, el que era presionado por el filo del cuchillo, pero no se sentía amenazado, por el contrario ahora podía tener una mejor perspectiva de las cosas, ya tenían a un rehén asegurado, solo faltaban dos. Y era mejor actuar rápido, puesto que sus fugitivos empezaban a tener la idea de retirarse. Miro hacia un lado, dos hombres de gran estatura y fornidos cuerpos, que pudo identificar como ex soldados de la guardia, que habían renunciado a esta después de que marvolo fuera expulsado de esta, debía haberlo sabido. Miro a los rehenes, un hombre no mayor de treinta años, parecía sereno, no tan asustado por la situación, bien. Lo que en ese momento le molestaba era que el otro gorila tenia a una niña de no menos cinco años en su poder, su madre no paraba de llorar entre los brazos de un guardia que la detenían para que no hiciera una locura; era gracioso, mientras que la madre parecía morir de angustia, la niña parecía de lo mas tranquila mirando a su osito y un globo rojo que estaba atado lánguidamente sobre su mano. Sonrió ante lo curioso de la situación, sintió un empujón que le instaba a moverse, al parecer a sus captores se les había acabado la paciencia y querían emprender la retirada, claro que el no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

muévete… y dile a tus guardias que dejen irnos…

…

Hazlo… - presiono el cuchillo contra su garganta -… o te rebano el cuello ahora mismo…

No…

¿Qué?...

No pienso moverme…

Maldito… - dijo con cólera y en un impulso clavo con un movimiento fuerte el cuchillo sobre uno de los hombros del joven jefe de la cuadrilla -

…- no soltó ningún grito, mas se tomo la herida presionándola para que no sangrara demasiado mientras caía al suelo de rodillas -

No se acerquen… - advirtió el hombre dirigiéndose a los guardias -… o esta vez será su garganta…

No te atrevas, maldito…- gruño molesto e impotente el segundo al mando de la cuadrilla -

( …señor de la tierra, dame tu poder en esta hora, permíteme mantener una alianza en mi cuerpo y tómalo como el libertador de tu ira… )- repitió este conjuro en su mente mientras ponía ambas palmas de las manos contra el suelo, y observaba que marvolo parecía demasiado ocupado gritando y amenazando a la guardia para fijarse siquiera en el -

De pronto la tierra comenzó a temblar tomando a todos por sorpresa, los fugitivos se miraron entre si, marvolo solo pudo observar con ira al chico que le sonreía desde su puesto en el suelo, en la ira le pateo alejando las palmas del chico del suelo, mas sabia que ya era demasiado tarde, unas barras de tierra empezaron a quebrar el piso produciendo fracturas en la calle, y sin que pudieran hacer algo mas los compinches de marvolo eran apresados en estas dejando a los rehenes libres de sus captores, la niña que estaba en los brazos del fugitivo cayo de los brazos de este ante el repentino ataque, el joven de ojos verdes pese al dolor se levanto y cacho a la niña antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo barriéndose contra el suelo, la niña acallo un lloriqueo que empezaba a surgir por el susto cuando fue recibida por los protectores y calidos brazos del jefe de la guardia, ella le miro con los ojitos llorosos y el le sonrió en aliento diciéndole con la mirada que se calmara, que todo estaba bien, marvolo miro con odio puro al joven jefe de la cuadrilla que aun en el suelo le sonreía con los labios manchados de carmesí por que la patada le había lastimado el labio, pero aun sonreía pese al dolor por que sabia que había engañado a marvolo, este le miro colérico y sin pensarlo demasiado se lanzo contra el y la niña; con el cuchillo en mano dispuesto a rebanar el cuello de ese joven, este en un acto instintivo cubrió con su cuerpo a la niña esperando la herida que provocaría el ataque de marvolo sobre su cuerpo, mas no llego a termino puesto que marvolo se encontró firmemente apresado por varias barras afiladas de piedra y tierra que le apresaron tan rápido que no tuvo ningún tiempo de objetar o moverse siquiera. De pronto se vieron rodeados de mas hombres que ostentaban el uniforme en un color verde terroso, escudos y media coraza de plata brillante enfundados en imponentes lanzas curvadas, la guardia especial. Tres grados con más poder del que su cuadrilla ostentaba, en el nivel jerárquico de la guardia, ellos solo aparecían cuando la guardia general no podía controlar lo que estaba sucediendo.

diablos… ¿Cómo lo hizo, jefe?...- dijo uno de los novatos mirándole con asombro y admiración -

esta vez si la tuviste cerca… - dijo el pelirrojo dándole una mano para que se levantara del suelo -

naaahhh, esto no es nada…- dijo depositando a la niña con su madre -…cuídela… ¿si?...

gracias… - dijo la mujer agradecida llevándose a la niña en brazos, mientras esta se despedía de el con el bracito en alto -

si, claro…- dijo con cierta burla e incredulidad -

¿volviste a utilizar la fuerza de la tierra?...

Si, ya lo sabes para que preguntas…- dijo algo adolorido sentándose en una de las bancas del mercado mientras los demás de la cuadrilla trataban de poner todo en orden y calma -

Bien hecho; Potter…- dijo una voz gruesa y rasposa de un hombre ya entrado en años con un uniforme verde terroso -

Gracias, Coronel Kclain…- dijo levantándose y haciendo la tan conocida reverencia del protocolo hacia rangos mayores en la guardia -

Pensamos que no podrían controlarlo, por eso venimos… pero por lo que veo tienen ya todo en orden…

Ve que si…

Vaya a que curen eso… nos veremos en el cuartel para sus informes…

Claro…- dijo mientras veía como el hombre se retiraba -

Bien… - dijo emocionado - el jefe de la guardia especial te hablo… eso es bueno…

Ya cállate ron, no me parecía nada diferente… solo quería saber que pasaba… solo me pidió los informes…

Aja… por si no lo recuerdas… NADIE pide informes a nosotros… NINGUN coronel pide informes a nosotros…Y CORROBORO NADIE LO HACE… eso no te da algo que decir…

No…

AGHHHH…. Maldición…esto no me gusta… se muy bien que aquí hay gato encerrado…

Je, je, je, no es verdad… lo se… ron… -le miro seriamente sabiendo perfectamente a lo que ron se refería, el mismo intuía que algo no estaba bien-vamos… debemos entregar esos informes… y tu vendrás conmigo…

Pero…

Vamos… se que no quieres… creo que es por el Teniente Zabini que también estará ahí, pero bien sabes que odio ir solo por no decir que si voy solo seguro buscaran cualquier excusa para que me quede y eso lo odio aunque a ti también te han intentado reclutar, pero si vamos los dos no podrán persuadirnos y podremos escabullirnos de ahí con cualquier excusa…

… - las mejillas del chico joven compitieron con el color de sus cabello, mas no supo si era por el bochorno o por la ira -

Vamos… - presiono -… se que no quieres ir…pero es un favor...¿si?...

Pero…

Vamos…

Okay… - le miro molesto, cambiando su duda por una cara seria -pero solo entregaremos el informe y nos iremos…

Okay… je, je, je…- sabia que esa cara solo la ponía cuando empezaba a molestarse y para ocultar sus sentimientos, su amigo era demasiado tímido y nunca, pero nunca iba a ceder ante "eso" que llamaban amor, aunque aun no sabia por que el rechazo ante ello -

Y deja de reírte…- dijo exasperado y dándole una mala mirada -

Lo siento… - dijo tratando de parecer apenado, mas fracasando miserablemente al no poder dejar de sonreír -

Olvídalo… vamos… quisiera terminar con esto y darme un baño… aghh... aun tengo algunas heridas de la ultima emboscada…- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar sabiendo que era seguido por su jefe -

Yo también…

Y tu si que lo necesitas…

Ron…

Je, je, je… yo no soy el único desastroso con su uniforme…

Por lo menos yo no tengo lodo en el…

Si, pero la sangre no sale tan rápido como el lodo…

RON…

Je, je, je, je…

-------------------------------------

Algunas horas después, después de curar, acomodar y hacer que los uniformes lucieran medianamente presentables o lo mas presentablemente posible (N/elfo: chicas, que querían son chicos, no se les puede pedir perfección, además viven solos ( Nota/alex: ¿Qué? Yo también vivo solo y no ando hecho una desgracia por ahí) bueno, si a excepción de alex que es metro sexual y tiene criado…), se encaminaron hacia los cuarteles de la guardia especial con los informes presentados en carpetas y discos con holografías para el uso de la guardia, se sentían extraños, casi nunca habían estado en la guardia especial, no a menos que fueran reuniones de mención oficial, es mas los informes siempre eran solicitados por alguien de menor rango en la guardia especial, no por el coronel en persona. Ummm, bueno ya averiguarían por que les habían mandado a llamar en persona. Esperaron mientras les decían que en un momento estarían frente al coronel, la sala de juntas estaba compuesta por una mesa de forma circular gigante que ocupaba el lugar en su mayoría a excepción de los monitores y algunos muebles más. Se mantuvieron de pie mientras esperaban, sabían que los lugares en la mesa pertenecían a alguien es por eso que no se sentaron puesto que nadie les había dicho que lo hicieran. Mientras esperaban miro a su acompañante, ron siempre había tenido una debilidad o molestia como el solía llamarle y el la sabia, no por nada eran amigos desde que se conocieron en el colegio. Sonrió, divertido, ron casi se había puesto histérico cuando le había dicho que había descubierto su secreto, ron era muy eficaz en su trabajo no por nada era el segundo al mando, se esforzaba en cada trabajo y mantenía una actitud propia de cualquier guerrero, sereno y frío en batalla, y por demás respetuosa ante todos, por no decir en extremo cortante y solicita ante los rangos mayores, pero pese a todo esto, el había descubierto que su actitud se volvía aun mas fría y cortante con su debilidad o molestia como la había llamado, su debilidad, cierto teniente que hora se encontraba en esa sala junto al coronel Kclain. Nunca había entendido por que ron le molestaba tanto, seguro había una historia tras ese odio, más ron cada vez que tocaban el tema lo evadía sin más. Mas lo mas desconcertante era que el teniente pese a la actitud fría de ron le trataba amablemente, como si supiera el por que de ella, no importándole recibir malas caras o algún gesto que pudiese lastimarle, puesto que ron podía lastimarle con sus palabras, mas el teniente aun seguía tratando de hablar con el de forma normal, pese a los desplantes del pelirrojo que ya habían sido muchos, dentro y fuera de la guardia.

buenas tardes señores…

buenas tardes… aquí están los informes que nos solicitaron…

siéntense, por favor…

no gracias… estamos bien así… además si ya no nos necesitan debemos irnos… aun debemos hacer redadas…

Potter, Weasley… por favor siéntense… - dijo con voz templada el teniente zabini ofreciéndole una silla -no entiendo su impaciencia…

No es impaciencia… solo que tenemos cosas que hacer…- dijo entre dientes visiblemente irritado -

Es verdad… estamos al mando de la cuadrilla mas activa, por si no lo recuerdan…

Lo se… es por ello que les he pedido que se sienten…- dijo el coronel sentándose al frente de la mesa -

No quisiera ser grosero, pero no creo que nos necesiten… tienen los informes…

No lo crea Weasley…- trato de informarle -

Son treinta y dos informes incluidos los nuestros así que no creo tengan problema alguno y si eso llegara a suceder… están las holografías sacadas directamente del cerebro de cada uno de los guardias que estuvieron ahí… - dijo con severa frialdad, dándole una discreta pero fea mirada -

… - el teniente zabini no hablo, no cuando esa mirada fría le estaba mirando con ese sentimiento, uno muy feo que lo gustaba ver en ella y menos cuando estaba dirigida a el -

Puedo entenderlos, señores… pero se les ha mandado a llamar, puesto que son los mejores en su área… y por ello y los últimos acontecimientos se ha acordado que sean cambiados…- dijo moviéndose a penas de su lugar en un ligero balanceo de su silla -

¿Qué?...- dijeron ambos, atónitos -

Si… serán transferidos y cambiados de rango…

¡¿que?!... no pueden hacer eso… no hemos hecho nada fuera del protocolo…- trato de repelar harry -

ni siquiera hemos infringido alguna regla…- le asistió ron tratando de entender por que les sancionaban así -

no me han entendido señores, serán transferidos y cambiados de rango… si, pero no por que hayan hecho algo... sino por el contrario serán ascendidos a la guardia especial…

… - ambos jóvenes se les quedaron mirando con el asombro en cada uno de sus gestos -

Veo que los hemos tomado por sorpresa…

… pero ¿no debimos pasar antes por dos rangos antes de la guardia especial… es decir… no hemos hecho nada especial para que se nos mande a la guardia especial…

No deberían ser tan modestos…- dijo el coronel haciendo un movimiento de pedir, que el teniente zabini entendió y ejecuto entregándole unas carpetas oscuras -

Pero…

Weasley Ronald Mauricius, dieciocho años a la fecha, aceptado en el colegio de la guardia por examen de admisión desde que cumplió con la edad suficiente para hablar, padre; Arthur Weasley, guardia de sección del ministerio en artículos mágicos, madre; Mollyseth Weasley, ama de casa, cinco hermanos, Bill, Percy, Goerge, Fred y Ginebra cada uno aplicado en diferentes secciones de la guardia. segundo al mando de la cuadrilla de esencia especial en casos de terrorismo internacional mágico, especialista en magias de tercer nivel y de protección, resguardado por dos dioses mágicos. Combatiente experto en emboscada y estrategia, transferido a la unidad elite desde la sección de inteligencia y estrategia donde había permanecido como uno de los mejores en su clase hasta que decidió ser transferido sin razón aparente aun, condecorado tres veces con el corazón púrpura y la estrella blanca y otros honores más que parecen importarle poco…- hablo el coronel con voz pausada y tranquila leyendo el informe frente a si -… no es así… joven weasley…

Señor, si, señor…-dijo con voz neutra corroborando así los informes que había dicho el coronel -

Potter Harry S.…, dieciocho años a la fecha, recomendado por el real ministro y bajo la tutela del guardia personal de este, ante la falta de los padres biológicos. mas aceptado también por examen de capacidad del colegio de la guardia por decisión propia sacando una de las mayores puntuaciones pese a haber entrado con retraso en edad. jefe de cuadrilla de esencia especial en casos de terrorismo internacional mágico, especialista en magias de casi cualquier nivel y resguardado aun no se sabe por cuantos dioses mágicos, pero puede saberse por lo menos que tiene cuatro a la fecha. Combatiente experto en batallas cuerpo a cuerpo, hábil en casi cualquier arma y experto en la negociación. Iniciado en la unidad de rango raso y ascendido a la unidad elite de combate y resolución de problemas públicos por meritos propios, ascendido a jefe de cuadrilla hace dos años, condecorado con casi todas las condecoraciones habidas y por haber; el corazón carmesí seis veces, la estrella plata ocho veces, las alas zafiro trece y podría decir muchas mas pero no acabaría hoy…y lo mas importante aun en constante ascenso…

Señor, si señor…

Y aun dicen que no tiene lo que se necesita para estar en esta unidad… -cuestiono con considerable sarcasmo e incredulidad el hombre -…tienen mucho mas honores y potencial de los que a muchos les faltan aquí…

Aun así, no me parece que lo que tengamos sea suficiente para estar aquí… así que si nos disculpan debemos ver algunos problemas… -dijo de forma fría viendo como un botón rojo en el aparato en su cintura parpadeaba considerablemente - disculpen… - de la nada apareció un intercomunicador en su oreja -…¿si?... ummm... okay… vamos hacia allá… jefe… tenemos un problema…- dijo dirigiéndose al ojiverde -

Disculpen señores… - dijo el ojiverde mientras se despedía respetuosamente -

Pero… ¿Qué pasara con su ascenso?...- dijo sobresaltado el hombre ante la poca importancia que había tenido el asunto para ambos jóvenes -

Si lo piensan bien, no creo que nos necesiten…

Estamos bien donde estamos, así que piénsenlo mejor…- dijo con cierta burla el pelirrojo, manteniendo una mirada seria y distante, mas no fría con el -

Pero señor weasley…- dijo de pronto el teniente zabini -

Estamos bien en las calles…- le dirigió un par de palabras ron mas la mirada había vuelto a ser helada para con el -

Señor potter…- trato de persuadir -

Si, ese es nuestro trabajo… y creemos que lo hacemos muy bien… así que si nos disculpan tenemos disturbios que eliminar…- dijo harry apresurado por terminar la conversación -

Esto no se quedara así…

Si no es por orden oficial, nada pueden hacer…- dijo harry no sin cierto aire burlón -

Así que señores nos vemos… - dijo el pelirrojo saliendo, no sin antes hacer las reverencias oficiales -

No puedo creerlo…

No aceptaron… debí prever esto…- dijo de forma casi ausente el teniente zabini -

Nunca había pasado… nunca nadie había rechazado una propuesta así…-dijo el coronel kclain - pero veremos… si quieren una orden oficial… tendrán una orden oficial…

Pero señor, se negaron… no quieren estar aquí…- dijo algo dudoso -

Ellos no debieran estar en esa unidad… y lo sabes… aun si se niegan… no creo que quieran contradecir al consejo… vamos debemos hacer ciertas cosas…

Si señor…- susurro abatido, esperaba que ron aceptara, así lo tendría mas cerca, así podría hablar con el, podría por fin aclararle, pedirle disculpas aunque no sabia por que, pero estaba dispuesto a todo para cambiar esa mirada de odio que ron le daba -

Continuara...

N/A: alex: gracias a todos por los comentarios sobre esta historia al parecer esta gustando bastante, elfo dice que agradece de todo corazón sus comentarios y sugerencias, las tomara en cuenta para los siguientes capítulos. En cuanto al fic tierno, no mas el primer capitulo puesto que ya saben que a elfo le gusta el drama y bueno se imaginaran que va a pasar con este fic. Por cierto elfo todavía no puede escribir pero yo ya conseguí laptop nueva así tratare de no retrasar los fics aunque no prometo nada ya que si no luego tengo amenazas contra mi integridad física y nop. Ah y a los que siguen el fic de "Zafiro" lamento comentarles de que el fic queda suspendido hasta nueva orden ya que nuestra muy querida amiga chibby ginny se ha quedado sin casa y cosas debido a un incendio y no sabe cuando pueda volver. Elfo y yo rezamos para que pronto pueda recuperarse de esta mala racha y pueda regresar con nosotros…

Nuestros mejores deseos y rezos para chibby ginny…

Tus amigos estamos contigo

Elfo y Alex…

Se busca: Beta-reader, ya que yo y elfo somos unos buenos para nada en cuanto a acentos, comas, puntos y demás, quien quiera ayudarnos con la dura tarea puede contactarnos.

P.D: Escribir unos reviews gastan cinco minutos o menos.

Hacer feliz al autor por sus reviews no tiene precio.

Ya se, ya se… jejeje muy comercial pero espero funcione muajaja…

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

**Lagrimas Plateadas** Completo: Sí, secuela pendiente…

**Acabado** Completo: Sí

**Usurpador** Completo: No

**Amor Prisionero** Completo: No

**El Desobediente Prometido del Jeque** Completo: No

**Shadow´s Crystal´s** Completo: No

**El Péndulo ** Completo: No

**Perdiendo el Dolor del Alma** Completo: No

Historias escritas en conjunto con Chiby Ginny bajo en seudónimo de Chiby Elfo Ginny

**Zafiro** Completa: No


	3. Chapter 3

N/Alex: para los que querían saber por que Ron odia tanto a Blaise aquí un capitulo hecho completamente por mi, (bueno con un poco de supervisión de elfo, si sale mal échenle la culpa a elfo…) si tiene algún parecido con algo de la realidad échenle la culpa a la película "Bad Girls" que elfo estaba viendo, de ahí saque algunas escenas

Capitulo 3:

Memorias de un Estratega convertido en Especialista…

Ambos chicos habían llegado con las justas, las redadas se habían salido un poco de control, pero cuando ellos llegaron impusieron el orden y todo había acabado en unos cuantos enfrentamientos entre renegados al orden que querían hacer su santa voluntad, pese a estar pasados un poco en copas y de bastante mal genio, mas con algo de ingenio y fuerza habían hecho que se esparcieran, aunque no sin antes hacer arder varios establecimientos y herir a uno que otro guardia, y como no todo podía salir mal, la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre la ciudad dificultando los arrestos y haciendo que las peleas fueran una lucha campal de batallas sobre lodo, como si no tuvieran suficientes problemas, mas después de varias agotadoras horas de operativo por fin podían irse a descansar, con kilos de lodo encima y mas magullados que de costumbre, pero felices de haber cumplido con su trabajo, estaban ya terminando de hacer sus reportes, con el barro secándoseles encima y en partes del cuerpo que ni siquiera recordaban tener y la lluvia seguía, así que mientras sus informes eran revisados, Harry y Ron decidieron caminar bajo la lluvia, a ver si con ella se podían quitar un poco de lodo del uniforme y entumecer los dolores que empezaban a presentar sus cuerpos, mientras caminaban bajo lo que ya era una leve llovizna empezaron a hablar fuera de todo oído indiscreto.

no puedo creer que le hayas hablado así…- le sonsaco Harry pateando una que otra piedra por ahí -

….

Vamos… ¿no dirás nada?…- le reto mirándolo fijamente -

….-se paso la mano por el cabello pelirrojo quitando el exceso de agua en el-

Desperdiciaste una buena oportunidad de ascender…

Igual tu y no te veo quejándote…- le miro fijamente -

A mi no me interesa la guardia especial, lo sabes…

Si, lo se… a ti solo te interesa entrar a la guardia personal del péndulo…-le dijo irónicamente-

Exacto…-dijo con total franqueza-

….

Ron… no se por que no soportas al teniente… no te ha hecho nada…-le trato de sonsacar-

…-le miro quisquilloso-

Vamos… dime por que lo trataste de ese modo… tu no eres así… bueno solo con el, soy tu amigo… ¿no?...

Yo igual lo soy… pero tú nunca me has dicho por que quieres entrar a la guardia personal del péndulo…

…

Ves… así que estamos iguales…

Es sencillo… el péndulo me salvo cuando era un niño…- dijo deteniéndose de improviso -

…- le miro con asombro -

Si, no me mires así, es verdad… yo entre al castillo a robar y en esas andaba cuando por error entre a las cámaras del péndulo, apenas era un chiquillo y tenia que robar para mantener a la que se decía mi familia…

Pero si eso esta prohibido, penado con la muerte…-dijo mas alto de lo que pretendía, bastante asombrado-

Shusss… -le puso la mano en la boca para que se callara-si, pero me perdono… y me salvo de la muerte defendiéndome… -quito su mano puesto que su compañero empezaba a quedar azul por la falta de aire -el real ministro me ayudo a entrar al colegio y me puso al cargo de su guardia personal, el fue el que me ayudo a estudiar para presentar el examen de admisión, aunque me dijo que no lo necesitaba por la recomendación, aun así, decidí presentarlo y ves; aquí estoy…

Si, pero eso no me dice por que quieres ser su guardia personal… todos saben que es el trabajo mas peligroso…

Lo quiero, por que esa seria mi forma de pagarle por todo lo que ha hecho por mi… de buscar una forma de hacerle feliz…- dijo Harry con cierto aire nostálgico y soñador -

Fuiiii…-silbo asombrado -Hermano, estas en graves problemas…

¿Por qué lo dices?...-dijo curioso de lo que tenia que decir Ron-

Estas enamorado…

¿Qué?..-se sonrojo hasta las orejas-

Si, estas enamorado…

No es cierto…-trato de negar tercamente-

Si, lo es, y… si estuviste en las cámaras y el te defendió, eso quiere decir que lo viste en persona… ¿no?... - el afirmo con la cabeza -…¿y como era?...

…la niña mas hermosa que pudieras imaginar, su piel era como la mas fina porcelana, como el de esas hermosas muñecas chinas o como la de la mas pura rosa, de finos cabellos dorados o platinos, de ojos como piedras preciosas, de un gris tan hermosos que no podría describírtelo…

¿es una niña?...

Bueno en ese tiempo lo era… ahora debe ser una bella joven…

Que suerte tienes, pudiste verlo, nunca nadie lo ha visto… pero dicen las malas lenguas que es hermoso…

Si, debe serlo… me dio esto antes de irme…. - le mostró la cadena y el diamante -…siempre lo llevo conmigo…-le beso con tal devoción que para Ron no hubo duda alguna, que su amigo estaba completamente coladito por el péndulo. Aunque conociéndolo como lo hacia, sabia perfectamente que antes que sus sentimientos pudieran hacer algo en contra del péndulo, el se sacrificaría todo con tal de ayudarle

Eso lo se… nunca te había preguntado pero ya lo había visto… ¿crees que aun te recuerde?...

No lo se… pero me gustaría pensar que si… de todas formas no importa… el péndulo no debe interesarse en alguien tan ínfimo como yo… je, je, je, je…-se rasco la cabeza con algo de vergüenza ante sus propios pensamientos-

Entiendo…

Bien… ahora cuéntame… tú… - dijo mirando donde sentarse -…por que odias tanto al teniente Zabini…- dijo sentándose en unas rocas de por ahí -

Tu ganas… ya sabes que yo estaba en inteligencia… pues veras…- se sentó a su lado y procedió a contarle su historia -

Inicio flash back

--------------------------------

La sección de inteligencia era uno de los edificios mas grandes que tenía el colegio de la guardia, ahí se concentraban la mayoría de las grandes mentes, en todos los campos de la ciencia para unir esfuerzos y así erradicar todos los males y atentados a los cuales se enfrentaban cada día. La mayoría de los estudiantes ahí habían sido canalizados por medio de un examen de raciocinio, capacidad e inteligencia, aprobando los que mejor calificación tenían, casi todos los candidatos seleccionados desde el colegio de la guardia. Las secciones se dividían en diferentes ramas desde los sectores públicos hasta especialistas en ramos de seguridad internacional mágica. Cada candidato a estudiante ahí, debía contar con una capacidad infinita de reacción y raciocinio ante los acontecimientos, situaciones y factores menos esperados. La sección de estrategia e inteligencia de recursos estratégicos de atentados internacionales mágicos, era la mas famosa por tener a las mentes mas brillantes de todas las secciones, muy pocos podían entrar. Toda sección era jerarquizada por el nivel y capacidad que ostentaban los alumnos residentes ahí, desde el blanco que era para novatos hasta los uniformes en color negro que eran los más avanzados.

joven Weasley…- un hombre viejo de canas apenas delineadas en el oscuro cabello y facciones curtidas por el tiempo, portaba el uniforme de especialista veterano -

dígame profesor Mactam…- dijo con tono respetuoso a su maestro el joven pelirrojo -

su ultimo proyecto fue excelente… a mi parecer debería mandarlo ante el concilio…

no creo que sea tan bueno…

tonterías… lo mas seguro es que lo aprueben de inmediato…

¿usted lo cree?...

Por supuesto… su proyecto es razonable y muy eficaz según los analistas que lo probaron …

¿ya lo han probado?... - dijo impresionado -

Si, es un proyecto razonable y que fue aceptado rápidamente…

…no se que decir…

Solo dígame… si puedo presentar el trabajo al consejo y si es posible que yo asesore sus siguientes proyectos…

Por supuesto… usted es uno de los maestros mas reconocidos no podría negarme, su fama trasciende, usted nunca ha tomado un asesorado… no se por que quiere asesorarme, teniendo mejores cosas que hacer…

Por que mi joven alumno, usted tiene potencial…

Gracias…- dijo ruborizado ante tanta confianza en su capacidad -

Nos veremos luego…

Si claro, gracias…- dijo todavía nervioso y feliz -

Se encamino por los pasillos de la unidad, por el momento no tenia clases, sus maestros le habían dejado libre el día para terminar con sus últimos proyectos, es por eso que ahora andaba vagando por los corredores del edificio. El uniforme negro resaltaba con las luces del día, dejando ver algunas insignias de condecoración así mismo una gema pendiente de un lazo al uniforme, que representaba que tenia un nivel en su sección debido al color de esta. Se relajo era un día hermoso, así que era mejor disfrutar de el, se encamino a los jardines, no había casi nadie ahí, a excepción de algunos alumnos de rango menor y algún profesor que disfrutaba del día sentado en las bancas del lugar, era un bonito día, no vio a ningún compañero de su sección, lo mas seguro es que ahora estuviesen encerrados en su habitación haciendo sus proyectos, bueno a el no le gustaba encerrarse, además las ideas fluían mejor al aire libre, camino por los jardines localizando su lugar preferido, uno algo alejado y bastante desierto. Se sentó ahí disfrutando de la sombra que un gran abeto le brindaba, asentó sus materiales y se concentro cerrando los ojos, sintiendo la brisa que le refresco a momentos.

Disculpe….

¿si?... - dijo sin siquiera abrir los ojos para ver quien era -

¿es usted, Ronald Weasley?...

¿Quién quiere saberlo?... - pregunto a su vez, abriendo los ojos enfocando a quien empezaba a molestar su tranquilidad -

Mi... mi nombre es Blaise Zabini… estoy en su sección… un curso detrás de usted… y bueno…. Yo…- el chico de lacios cabellos oscuros y hermosos ojos color ámbar ribeteados por unos extraños reflejos verdes le saludo envuelto en una capa de nerviosismo que el chico no podía ocultar pese a tratarlo con férrea voluntad -

Si, te he visto… tienes excelentes proyectos… aunque eres menor en edad, ya tienes cursos adelantados…eso dice mucho de tu capacidad… además tienes un uniforme azul zafiro… lo que quiere decir que te falta poco para estar en mi curso…

Si… bueno… no sabia que me tenia en cuenta…- dijo aun mas nervioso y totalmente sonrojado, nunca había pensado que un alumno de mayor grado se fijara en el -

Ya te he dicho, tienes buenos proyectos… aunque aun te falta enfocar a mayor perspectiva…

Gracias…

¿de que querías hablarme?...

¿Cómo?...- dijo confundido -

Si me imagino que no solo venias a presentarte…¿no?...- dijo cuestionándole y tratando de que no fuera ninguna agravio ofensivo por la obviedad de la situación -

No…. yo quería saber si usted puede ayudarme… si podría ver algunos de mis proyectos y ver que opina…

¿no tienes como asesor al profesor Costas?... ¿Por qué querrías que yo los revisara?

Es que el no los entiende… bueno no como yo quisiera… - dijo dudoso -… no quiero decir con eso que desconfié de la capacidad del profesor… pero…

Je, je, je…- rió divertido ante su actitud, mas trato de explicarse ante el desconcierto del chico que le miraba algo herido, como si se estuviese burlando de él, así que se explico rápidamente -… a mi me paso igual, es por eso que a veces bajo el nivel de las explicaciones para que las entiendan… o mejor dicho lo pongo en cristiano para que puedan captar todo…

Oh…- solo pudo decir, sintiendo que su bochorno crecía rápidamente sin que el pudiese controlarlo de ninguna forma -

Esta bien… te ayudare en lo que pueda…

Gracias…- dijo regalándole una pequeña pero bellísima sonrisa, al parecer de Ron -

Vamos… enséñame lo que traes…

Si, claro… en seguida… señor Weasley…- dijo visiblemente nervioso, tratando de saca sus apuntes y mostrárselos a Ron, mas debido a sus nervios termino tirando todo al suelo -

Ron….- dijo divertido ayudándole a levantar todo -

¿disculpe?...- le miro confundido, de alguna forma pensó que había oído mal -

Llámame Ron…

Gracias… usted también puede llamarme Blaise si no es mucha molestia…

Okay… vamos a ver…- dijo tomando unos planos estratégicos -

---------------------------------

Interrupción del Flash Back

¿así que lo conociste en la sección de inteligencia?... - dijo interrumpiendo de pronto el relato -

así es… - dijo el pelirrojo dejando escapar un imperceptible, bueno no tanto, suspiro que Harry noto, mas no dijo nada -

pero… eso no me explica por que lo odias…- dijo confundido el de los ojos verdes, mientras trataba de rememorar algún detalle que se le hubiera escapado en la platica -

ya veras por que, lo que pasa…- sus ojos azules brillaron como hermosas gemas heridas, heridas de tanto dolor - …es que nunca debí confiar en el… ese fue mi mayor error…- y su voz se torno un susurro doloroso sin percibirlo siquiera -

… - Harry supo que era mejor dejarlo seguir, era mejor que dejara salir todo el dolor de una vez -

Reanudación del Flash Back

-------------------------------

Llevábamos varios meses haciendo trabajos en conjunto, gracias ellos según decían que blaise había podido obtener su tan anhelado uniforme negro y su rango con el. Los últimos meses habíamos estado saliendo juntos, iniciando una relación muy nueva, casi nada. Es mas solo le había besado una sola vez, de ahí no habíamos pasado, puesto que cada uno tenía proyectos que hacer y con las clases casi no teníamos tiempo que no fuera revisión o complementación de provectos. No cabía duda que blaise era un chico muy listo y que su capacidad le había otorgado el tan anhelado rango. La relación avanzaba segura, poco a poco pero segura, hacia algunas semanas que planeaba llevar a Blaise con mis padres para que les conociera, estaba deseoso y muy emocionado, mas quería que fuera una sorpresa, aunque llevábamos casi todas las clases juntos por el rango, no estábamos en las mismas secciones de inteligencia. Bueno el caso era que el día que pensaba llevarlo a mi casa después del colegio, le espere a que terminara sus clases, gran error, como al parecer todavía no terminaba decidí recargarme contra una de las columnas del lugar oculta perfectamente por un árbol y algunos matorrales, lo que no preví fue escuchar una conversación que empezaba o que al parecer ya tenia rato de iniciada. No me hubiera interesado en lo mínimo si no fuera por que escuche la voz de Blaise en ella, así que trate de no hacer ruido y escuchar la conversación, nunca hubiese espiado pero escuche mi nombre y pues la curiosidad gano, quería saber que era lo que blaise les decía a sus compañeros de mi.

¿así que estas saliendo con el señor Weasley?...- dijo una chica de cabello oscuro con voz jocosa y divertida por alguna razón -

Si…

¿entonces son ciertos los rumores?...- dijo la voz de un chico de cabello marrón y ojos verde espeso -

¿Qué rumores?...

Que es genial… que es todo un experto en su materia…

Por supuesto… nunca conocí a alguien tan brillante…- dijo con tanta admiración que el pelirrojo se sintió abrumado por tal elogio -

Entonces ya lo hiciste…

¿Qué cosa?...

Ganaste la apuesta

No te entiendo…

No te acuerdas… nos dijiste que te lo ligarías… y por lo que veo lo hiciste perfecto…

…. No me acordaba que fuera una apuesta…

Pero como pude dudar de ti… si tu consigues todo lo que te propones…

Entonces… ¿te ayuda con tus proyectos?...sabia que te seria de gran utilidad… aunque también es muy apuesto…

No digas eso…

Pero si es la verdad… además te ayudo a conseguir lo que anhelabas… si los maestros no supieran que andas con el seguro le pondrían un pero a tus trabajos, mas como saben pues dan por hecho que tus proyectos están perfectos…

….

¿Cuándo piensas finiquitar la apuesta?...

¿Qué dices?...

Si… ¿Cuándo piensas botarlo?... ya lo ligaste… solo debes romper con el para ganar y asunto arreglado…

No pude seguir escuchando lo que decían, solo podía escuchar el sonido de mi corazón resquebrajarse, con el dolor latente me aleje de ahí lo mas silenciosamente que me fue posible. Mi alma estaba rota, todo había sido una apuesta, no podía creerlo todo lo que había pasado era una mentira, y yo que pensaba que me quería por mi mismo. En ese momento fui a mi habitación, sin decir nada a nadie me encerré ahí, sentía tanto dolor, tanta rabia que arrase con todo, todos mis proyectos sufrieron y desaparecieron en mis manos, ahí fue cuando descubrí a uno de mis dioses protectores, el del fuego. Si no fuera por el hubiera hecho arder todo el cuarto. Cuando hube llorado todo lo que debía llorar y de que mi cuarto quedo para el arrastre ya había anochecido, de seguro Blaise no tardaría en aparecer, no quería verlo, así que me levante con la férrea decisión de desparecerme unos días, pero como digo siempre mi suerte es la peor de todas, en ese momento el sonido de una llave en la cerradura me indico que blaise había llegado y quería entrar, mas como había puesto seguro a ella el no podía entrar.

¿Ron?... ¿estas ahí?...

… - no quería hablarle, el dolor volvía multiplicándose dolorosa y rápidamente así que decidí no hablarle para ver si se cansaba y se iba -

Se que estas ahí… ¿Qué pasa?... ¿estas bien?...

…- como dije tengo la peor suerte de todas -

Ábreme por favor… podemos arreglar cualquier cosa que te este pasando…

Menos un corazón destrozado… - dijo en un susurro solo audible para el - LARGATE… NO QUIERO VERTE…

Ron…

¿NO ESCUCHASTE?... NO QUIERO VERTE… DESAPARECETE… LARGO… NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A HABLARME… HIPOCRITA…

¿Por qué me hablas así?... Ron… por favor…

¿POR FAVOR?... JAJAJAJA… AUN TIENES AGALLAS PARA DECIR ESO…

Ron… no te entiendo que pasa…

…. - sentía que el dolor crecía, no quería hablar mas, así que decidió no hacerlo, se acomodo en su cama y apago las luces tapándose los oídos a cualquier suplica, cerrado su corazón a cualquier suplica -

Ron… abre… no me iré hasta que decidas abrir… por favor…

Esa noche no fue el único en llorar el alma por los ojos, uno por que se sabia plenamente traicionado y el otro por que no sabia que había hecho para merecer tal trato. Despertó cuando faltaban minutos para las cinco de la mañana, no había podido dormir, se sentía mal, horrible. Tenia ganas de gritar, llorar y desgarrarse

la piel a jirones sangrantes como ya tenia el alma y sobre todo tenia unas inmensas ganas de decirle a Blaise que le perdonaba, que no importaba que hubiese sido un juego, una apuesta, que el aun le seguía queriendo. Pero el dolor de su corazón destrozado le dijo que de nada valía lo que dijese, lo que llorarse, puesto que Blaise solo estaba fingiendo y cuando Ron le explicase y le dijese todo eso, lo mas seguro es que se burlaría de su amor y le despreciara de la peor forma por haberse rebajado, y se sentiría aliviado por fin de librarse de alguien como el. Y dolió, el alma dolió mas no volvió a llorar, y con una nueva resolución en la mente y lo que le quedaba de alma y orgullo se prometió cumplirla. Tomo un suéter, eso fue lo único que tomo entre el destrozo del cuarto, quito los seguros y abrió la puerta, no vio a nadie, se alegro internamente, la verdad que no sabría como reaccionar si Blaise hubiese estado ahí, aunque también le entristeció puesto que comprobó que todo en realidad había sido un juego. Salio del cuarto y miro ambos lados del pasillo, mas su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que Blaise se encontraba dormido a un lado del pasillo con las piernas arrimadas hacia su pecho donde descansaba las brazos y la cabeza, volvió a dolerle el alma, mas ya había tomado una decisión. Con sumo cuidado salio de ahí, se puso el suéter cubriendo su uniforme y tomo el autobús como si fuera cualquier otro civil, tenia que hacerlo, tenia que alejarse de ahí como fuera posible.

Semanas después mando a buscar sus cosas, siempre por intermediarios, el nunca fue en persona, hizo un tramite y pido su traslado a la unidad elite para resolución de problemas públicos. Supo por uno de sus hermanos que había hecho los tramites que Blaise había preguntado desesperadamente por el, mas como sus ordenes habían sido no dar respuestas a nadie así se había cumplido. Días después se encontraba en la nueva base elite y supo de alguna forma que su vida iba a cambiar radicalmente ahí de una u otra forma, pero el sabría manejarlo tal vez no estaba hecho para ser de la unidad elite, pero el daría lo mejor de si para ser el mejor, por que si bien no era perfecto, con dedicación y esfuerzo todo podría lograrse y tal vez con ese mismo esfuerzo un día de estos se vería el alma y sabría que de una forma u otra esta habría sanado y también olvidado.

-------------------------------

Fin del Flash Back

¿es verdad?...

Cada palabra… amigo mío… y aquí estoy ahora… el tiempo ha pasado y he olvidado… mas el dolor sigue ahí… es por eso que le trato así…

Entiendo…

Y el muy… aun quiere hablar conmigo…

Pues deberías dejárselo como el agua… ¿no crees?...

Tal vez… pero no se… cada vez que estoy con el una ira me controla y quisiera golpearle… es por eso que no quiero hablarle…

Algún día tendrás que hacerlo…

Si, y espero que ese día pueda controlarme… vamos holgazán…aun nos quedan mas reportes que hacer…

Aja… si yo soy holgazán que serás tu… - dijo con borderia -

El mas trabajador de la elite…

Aja y yo soy Elizabeth, la reina virgen…

Tu tienes de virgen lo que yo de santo… o sea nada…

Si, claro…

Por lo menos yo no tengo a la elite femenina detrás de mis huesitos…

No pero ya casi…o quieres que te recuerde a Mariana, Sol, Marina, Rosa y la lista sigue…

Cállate quieres…

¿Por qué?... si tu empezaste…

Vamos ya…

Okay… vamos… pero gane… je, je, je,…

Si claro… en tus sueños húmedos…

No mejor en los tuyos…

Eyy…eso fue un golpe bajo…

Demándame… - le saco la lengua y se echo a correr antes de que su amigo pelirrojo decidiera hacerle algo -

Oye… ven acá… pedazo de … Maldición… oye espérame… - dijo y corrió tras su amigo que empezaba perderse con rumbo hacia los cuarteles de la guardia –

Continuara…

P.D: Escribir unos reviews gastan cinco minutos o menos.

Hacer feliz al autor por sus reviews no tiene precio.

Ya se, ya se… jejeje muy comercial pero espero funcione muajaja…

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

**Lagrimas Plateadas** Completo: Sí, secuela pendiente…

**Acabado** Completo: Sí

**Usurpador** Completo: No

**Amor Prisionero** Completo: No

**El Desobediente Prometido del Jeque** Completo: No

**Shadow´s Crystal´s** Completo: No

**El Péndulo ** Completo: No

**Perdiendo el Dolor del Alma** Completo: No

Historias escritas en conjunto con Chiby Ginny bajo en seudónimo de Chiby Elfo Ginny

**Zafiro** Completa: No


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

El Péndulo

Eiri Angelus

Capitulo 4:

Por que te Quedaste en Mi…

Las habitaciones eran inmensas como varios salones de baile juntos todos y armonizados como si fueran una sola estancia, los lujos y el refinamiento podía palpase en cada centímetro de esa habitación, las decoraciones de las largas cortinas en los mas finos telajes y herrajes, hasta los muebles de los mas extraños y rarísimos materiales jamás imaginados, en colores pasteles y blancos, dorados y plateados. Oro y plata en perfecta comunión con las más ostentosas joyas y hasta los más sencillos diseños. Las recamas de un blanco tan puro que podría decirse que la luz misma iluminaba el lugar, acompañados de accesorios absurdamente costosos y que para el alma que se encontraba encarcelada ahí valían más que un cero a la izquierda. Mas no todo lo que estaba ahí, carecía de valor para el que ahí habitaba como prisionero, en uno de las bellísimas y finas mesas de patas largas confeccionadas en oro y plata y cristales de colores que dejaban fluir luces de colores a la estancia se encontraba una simple y casi etérea caja de cristal redondeada, como una esfera pero sin llegar a serlo, dentro de ella, se encontraba la posesión mas valiosa del que ahí habitaba, entre una oleada de magia y esperanza una rosa blanca, tan fresca y radiante como si acabase de ser cortada y no llevara ahí ya varios años.

Acaricio la esfera como si en realidad estuviese tocando el valioso interior de esta, la caja se abrió y de esta surgió el valioso contenido elevándose hasta la hermosa figura de un ángel que parecía embelesado con dicho tesoro, sintiendo temor y a la vez fascinación dejo que sus dedos apenas y delinearan en al aire la irreal figura, hermosa como la recordaba. El viento parecía no estar de acuerdo en que solo la belleza de ese tesoro era la única ahí, y como juguetón guasón dejo vagar su caricia por el lugar delineando los delicados y costosos ropajes que envolvían al ángel, haciendo que este dejara escapar una risilla tan triste que el mismo aire se conmovió, tratando de hacerle reír, de hacerle una broma y como tal guasón empezando una jugarreta le revolvió los cabellos, bellos, largos, platinos como en una caricia doliente, en una caricia de consuelo y libertad.

-ya es hora… - las puertas de las estancias se abrieron dándole paso a un hombre rubio, tan parecido al ángel que hubieran sido copias exactas sino fuera por la edad -

-…¿tan pronto?...-murmuro apenas audible-

-Se que querías quedarte una rato mas… -miro con cariño a la copia exacta de si mismo-pero el juicio inicia en media hora…

-Entiendo…- dijo suavemente depositando nuevamente su tesoro con el mas mínimo cuidado dentro de la caja de cristal -

-Guárdala bien… no quieres que nadie la descubra… o ¿si?...-dijo tratando de sonar desinteresado, aun cuando tenia preocupación por todo lo que pudiera pasar con la rubia figura-

-….no… - dijo regalándole una sonrisa, mientras tomaba la caja y la guardaba con infinidad de hechizos y magias que pudieran proteger a su tesoro de cualquier vista indiscreta que pudiera quitárselo -

-Sabes… que debes tener mas cuidado…

-… - le miro triste mientras se ponía la túnica que debería usar -

-Los del consejo han estado fastidiando últimamente…- se acerco ayudándole a acomodarse correctamente la túnica y el cabello-

-No pueden entrar a mis habitaciones… - dijo con frialdad anteponiendo nuevamente la careta que había aprendido a formar en ese lugar que solo con su padre aquí presente y que no sabia que el ya sabia que era su padre o con severus -

-Si todo sale bien… -dijo con aire confidente mirando algo en sus documentos-tal vez… puedas verlo hoy…

-¿en verdad?...-abrió los ojos impresionado pero a la vez anhelante y ansioso-

-Si… pero de lejos… al parecer estará en el estrado…

-Entiendo…. Lo veré…-dijo feliz mostrando una sonrisa verdadera-

-Si, pero trata de no mostrarlo… no queremos que el consejo lo note….

-Si…. Gracias… real ministro…- mas debía mantener la fachada, un poco mas, tal vez en un poco tiempo mas y podría decirle padre a su padre, y decirle que lo sabia todo o casi todo, pero de momento no podía, era peligroso -

-No es nada… péndulo… cuando este listo…

-Vamos… no hay que hacer esperar al consejo… ¿verdad?...- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras se abrochaba el cierre de la túnica -

-No, claro que no…- convino con el mismo tipo de sonrisa dejando ver el mismo sentimiento que el péndulo sentía-

--

Se acomodo el uniforme por cuarta o quinta vez lo no lo recordaba realmente, no le gustaban los juicios, la verdad es que el simplemente se encargaba de atrapar a los malos y consignarlos nada mas, y punto, pero esta vez tenia que declarar y formar parte del juicio, ron que estaba a su lado le sonrió divertido ante su incomodidad y ante su falta de paciencia ante todo el proceso. Se sentía incomodo, nunca le habían gustados los juicios y los jueces, es mas todo el consejo le parecía una parvada de inútiles que no hacían nada mas que malgastar los recursos que se les daban y que esperaban que con la ínfima de recursos se hiciera un milagro para mantener la paz y estabilidad. En fin, que se podía pedir, ellos no eran los que estaban en la guardia, no sabían que era lo necesario para esta, es mas no sabia si realmente sabían en que mundo vivían, mientras estaban mas preocupados por lucir túnicas caras mientras allá en el mundo real la gente se moría de hambre y las revoluciones quedaban como signo claro de descontento.

Aunque todo giraba en torno al péndulo, el era quien debía tener el poder de quitar esa injusticia, y decía que debía tener puesto que las cosas eran muy diferentes, actualmente el consejo ejercía un gran poder sobre el péndulo manipulándolo y transgiversando sus ordenes para sus bienes propios, eso era la verdad y pocos sabían eso puesto el mismo consejo se cubrían las espaldas, queriendo quitar al péndulo del poder, de su derecho legitimo de gobernar, de una u otra forma le mantenían los suficientemente alejado y atareado para que no pudiera meter las manos sobre el gobierno, pues sabían perfectamente que este gobernaría con equidad y resolución, así era su naturaleza y por ello la gente le quería, pero siempre había un pero, el consejo, mientras el consejo no le dejara hacer nada y no llegara a la edad de poderse regir por si mismo estaba atado de pies y manos a los designios del consejo. Al parecer desde que solo faltaran pocos meses para que el péndulo obtuviese autonomía los atentados habían aumentado, no es que no hubiesen antes, pero ahora se habían incrementado considerablemente.

Era como si alguien se quisiera deshacer de el antes de que tuviera autonomía propia y por ende todo su poder. Uno de ellos Riddle Marvolo, una de las principales cabecillas del movimiento rebelde contra el reinado del péndulo, puesto que creían que era mejor un gobernante de su misma clase para imponer el orden a un ser de leyenda congratulado con la susodicha justicia que no tenia nada que ver con el mundo real, eso era lo que pensaba, mas las creencias de mucho aun seguían intactas y es por ello que la fe en el péndulo seguía reinante, el péndulo era tradicional desde hacia siglos y por ello no era fácil quitarlo como si nada, pero al parecer con los malos manejos que el consejo tenia para con la población, cada vez se incrementaba mas el numero de los que pensaban que el péndulo debía desaparecer. Pero si estaba en su poder hacer cualquier cosa, para que el péndulo llegara a su mayoría de edad, el haría lo necesario, nadie iba hacerle nada si el podía impedirlo. E iba a impedirlo a toda costa estuviera o no en su guardia personal.

-levántense todos… el gran consejo entra al salón…- dijo uno de los guardias ataviados por un uniforme rojo quemado mientras abría una de las puertas del gran salón -

-bajo los veredictos de la ciudad de Astra se iniciaran los juicios…- empezó un de los ayudantes del juicio, mientras trece hombres algunos viejos y otros ya entrados en años, empezaban a tomar sus lugares en torno a un gran estado, el estrado del gran consejo -

-el péndulo en la estancia…

Todos se levantaron e hicieron una inclinación a modo de respeto pese a no ver físicamente al péndulo, puesto que este tenia un lugar oculto de todos, un cubículo que estaba sobre sus cabezas cubierto para cualquier curioso, dejando en al anonimato al péndulo, mas dejando a la vista de todos, sus manos, donde descansaban los péndulos, los péndulos de la justicia… harry levanto la cabeza, admirando las blancas manos, su piel seguía reluciendo igual que siempre, casi etérea como la mas bella rosa y seguro igual o mejor que cualquier rosa. Mas dejo de mirarlas embobado, el juicio daría inicio y el debía tener sus cinco sentidos en dicho juicio, Marvolo iba a ser juzgado y el era parte principal del juicio. Además la mirada burlona de ron, podía poner de mal humor a cualquiera.

-Bajo el estado de Astra y sus consecuentes leyes, se dara inicio al juicio del acusado, ciudadano Marvolo Riddle, por los cargos de intento de rebelión, destrucción de areas federales, toma de rehenes, lesiones a un jefe de cuadrilla, acatando la normativa de astra y bajo el registro federal de la nacion y el codigo de ciudadania; por las acciones violatorias en los articulos primero, treceavo y veintisesis y sus respectivas clausulas…

-¿Cómo se declara el acusado?...

-Inocente…

-Bien…

-se pide que el jefe de la cuadrilla 13, harry potter pase al estrado…

-…- harry se levanto de donde se encontraba sentado, ron le dio una sonrisa de aliento, se acomodo el cuello nerviosamente y se encamino con paso sereno y subio al estrado-

-Señor Potter…- se acerco a el uno de los jueces que mantenian el juicio- ¿puede decirnos que ocurrio el dia 13 de agosto del presente año?...

-La embajada numero tres del ministerio fue atacada mientras se realizaba un evento oficial, destruyendola en su totalidad. No hubo perdidas que lamentar gracias a las previsiones de la cuadrilla 13 de la que estoy al mando; los implicados huyeron de la escena pero fueron detenidos mas tarde cerca del centro de la ciudad.

-Puede señalarnos quien estaba al mando del escuadron que irrumpio en la embajada…

-Tom Marvolo Riddle, aquí presente…

-Bien….

El juicio se prolongo mas de lo que se habia planeado, ronald y varios testigos mas fueron llamados para declarar, pero al fin se habia dictado sentencia, Marvolo Riddle fue puesto bajo custodia del Estado y sentenciado a cadena perpetua en la Seccion Reprentoria de Maxima Seguridad de delitos magicos y traicion contra el Estado de Astra.

-pueden llevarse al acusado…

-jajajajajajajajaj

-¿Qué pasa?...

-son unos ineptos si creen que podran hacerlo… jajajajajaja…

-Se ha vuelto loco…

-si la sentencia lo ha desquiciado…

-eso quisieran… jajajajaj…

De pronto varias explosiones colisionaron por todo el lugar; alterando a todos los presentes y causando daños por doquier. Las guardias trataban de hacer orden en el caos pero varias personas ajenas a la guardia habian irrumpido en la corte y estaban en una lucha sin cuartel contra la guardia. Marvolo escapo del estrado ayudado por un grupo armado y fielmente entrenado, se notaba que eran de la banda de marvolo poor su forma de actuar y su efectividad en lanzar hechizos. La guardia especial ayudado por la guardia general comandada por harry mantenian a raya los avances del escuadron comandado por marvolo, pero al tener civiles por doquier la tarea se dificultaba enormemente, mas cuando el numero del escuadron los superaba por bastante. Gruño con frustración ante la ineptitud de la guardia especial, casi todos sus hombres se enfrentaban a mas de un oponente simultáneamente mientras que los de la guardia general apenas podian con uno; bueno no todos eran unos inútiles, pero la mayoria si. Asi que lo del poder de la guardia especial estaba sobreestimado. Suspiro con algo de alivio al ver que la guardia del pendulo estaban haciendo un buen trabajo, pudo ver de reojo como Severus combatia con mas de tres oponentes a la vez. Aun asi sus esfuerzos no eran suficientes, pudo ver como varios enemigos entre ellos marvolo pasaban a la guardia del pendulo (ya que los buenos guardias del pendulo estaban demasiado ocupados con varios oponentes y la guardia especial solo estorbaba) y se dirigian hacia donde estaba el cubiculo del pendulo.

-maldicion…-mascullo corriendo hacia donde habia visto desaparecer a los enemigos-

-¿Qué sucede harry?...-le medio grito ron, alcanzandolo-

-los estupidos de la guardia especial estorbaron el desempeño de la guardia del pendulo, dejaron pasar a los aliados de marvolo y a este con ellos…

-pero nuestro trabajo es cuidar a la ciudadania…

-si, pero tambien lo es el pendulo…

-tienes razon, ademas los demas estan haciendo un gran trabajo….

Fueron interceptados por varios ponentes, ambos se hicieron cargo de ellos mientras subian escaleras de dos en dos hacia el cubiculo del pendulo, adentro se encontraron con varios oponentes y con que el real ministro y el pendulo habian sido atrapados y puestos bajos hechizos restrictotes mientras que varios guardianes del pendulo yacian en el suelo muertos.

-vaya, vaya… volvemos a vernos potter….

-marvolo….

-¿Qué te parece aceptar la propuesta que te hice antes?...

-¿Qué te parece dejar todo esto y ponerte en manos de la guardia?...

-tan terco como siempre…

-lo mismo digo, asi que por que no dejas al real ministro y al pendulo y te entregas…tu condena no creo que tenga remedio pero ayudara en algo…

-ni lo sueñes, niño…

-bien, si lo quieres de la manera difícil…

-creo que nuevamente o subestimas nuestro poder o estimas demasiado el tuyo…

-Ummm….¿quieres pobrar quien tiene la razon?...

-querria pero eso no esta en mis planes…matar al pendulo; si esta en mis planes; si te mueres en el proceso sera un bonito bono extra pero no creo que quieras dejarte matar para complacerme ¿verdad?, asi que…ataquenlos…

Harry gruño frustrado, sabia perfectamente que podia con esos inútiles y mas con el apoyo de ron, lograron hacerse de la situación y pronto llegaron refuerzos pero no por nada marvolo habia sido jefe de cuadrilla y tenia todo planeado y ataco con varios dioses protectores a la vez, pero harry logro mantenerle a raya. Hasta que envio varios ataques hacia el real ministro y el pendulo que se encontraban indefensos por los hechizos restrictotes para asi tapara su huida. Harry no lo penso se interpuso entre los hechizo lanzados; logrando desviarlos por completo. Sonrio con alivio pero no se confiaba sabia perfectamente que marvolo no habia sido capitan de guardia por nada y ahora se lo comprobaba, con esa sonrisa sadica y torcida casi rayando en la locura.

-veo que lograste romper mis hechizos, pero no te confies niño, aun sigo siendo mas fuerte que tu…

-intentalo…

-maldito niñato…

Harry reconocio el hechizo, uno de los mas fuertes que conocia, no por nada llamaban a morvolo riddle el caballero de la muerte, (y no por nada harry habia sido el alumno mas aventajado de este en su momento), sabia manejar hechizos prohibidos para la guardia y de extrema dificultad que solo podian realizarse una vez por la misma complejidad y desgaste de magia de estos. Este hechizo se lo comprobaba, no podria desviarlo aunque fuera muy fuerte y si lo intentaba no estaba seguro de que el pendulo y el ministro no sufrieran daños. No lo penso demasiado, le dio la espalda a los hechizos y cubrio con su cuerpo el del pendulo, el cual le abrazo por acto reflejo y con un hechizo logro ponerle un campo protector al real ministro. Los hechizos le impactaron de frente lanzandolo varios metros atrás junto con los cuerpos del real ministro y el pendulo los cuales no sufrieron daño alguno puesto que todo el daño lo recibio harry al girar en medio de el estallido, ademas de que uno de sus dioses protectores habia aprecido y habia absorvido bastante el golpe. Marvolo al no tener a su oponente principal tapandole la salida logro librarse de los otros y escapo rapidamente ante la estupefaccion de la guardia.

-jefe, jefe…-lo sarandeo con poco tacto uno de sus subordinados-

-calma… calma…-se quejo adolorido, tratando de levantarse pero un peso sobre su cuerpo se lo impidio- aun estoy vivo… asi que no me muevas tanto…si es que quieres tener jefe para rato…

-oh, lo siento…-se disculpo el novato avergonzado-

-vaya de la que te salvaste esta ves…-le dijo ron acercandose-

-si, aunque mi dios protector hizo todo el trabajo…-dijo sonriendo a medias abrazando protectoramente el cuerpo del pendulo-

-ya quisiera yo tener tu suerte…-dijo en voz confidente guiñandole un ojo, refiriendose a su preciada posesion-

-vayan tras el, no dejen que escape…-gruño tratando de no sonrojarse y sonar autoritario-

-señor, si, señor…-respondio ron siguiendole el juego y llevandose a todos sus subordinados de ahí-

Harry se sento no sin dolor en el proceso, se volvio lentamente y miro como el cuerpo del real ministro se encontraba tendido en el piso al parecer sin ningun daño puesto que su hechizo habia sido efectivo. Miro como varios guardias de la guardia especial le miraban sin atreverse a hacer nada, puesto que en sus brazos estaba el ser mas sagrado de ese mundo, el tampoco se atrevia hacer nada, el unico que tenia permitido tocar al pendulo o al real ministro era severus o en su defecto los guardianes del pendulo y estos parecian no estar por ahí, aun debian estar peleando o algo asi (perfecto los guardias inútiles llegaban y los que si necesitaban estaban ocupados haciendo el trabajo de los inútiles). Bufo exasperado y ante la atonita mirada de los demas se acerco al real ministro con su preciada carga aun entre sus brazos y checo que estuviera bien luego con un hechizo reanimador y curador le hizo despertar.

-señor…-harry se irguio y a lo mismo que todos los demas hizo el saludo reglamentario pese a sus heridas y el dolor y su carga-

-comandante de cuadrilla…¿y la guardia?...-dijo algo aturdido mirando que los guardianes del pendulo no estaban-

- los que quedaron aun abajo; deben estar terminando con el caos…

-¡¿el pendulo?!...

-aqui señor, al perecer esta bien…-dijo refiriendose a sus brazos, donde descansaba el cuerpo del pendulo-

-…vayanse, llamen a los guardianes… comandante, usted quedese mientras llegan los guardianes, estaremos seguros de momento...

-entendido, señor…

Los guardias de la guardia especial salieron inmediatamente dejandolos solos. Asi que harry con extremo cuidado deposito su carga sobre el piso, descubriendo en el proceso cosas que antes no habia notado o mas bien que faltaban en el menudo cuerpo. El real ministro curo y reanimo al pendulo todo bajo la atenta mirada de harry.

- ¿real ministro?...-dijo la suave voz, bastante desorientada, lo ultimo que recordaba era que harry lo habia abrazado para protegerle-

- aquí, calma… ya todo paso…

-entiendo…

Harry miraba desde su sitio, estupefacto. La voz que recordaba como dulce habia cambiado, si no es que se quejara pero habia cambiado. Y algo que cuando era niño nunca habia imaginado ahora podia verlo claramente, las tunicas en el cuerpo del pendulo eran bastantes y el menudo cuerpo podia llegar a verse androgino, pero el pudo reconocer el cuerpo de un varon en el que el creia debia haber uno femenino. Aun asi la mirada de plata volvio a hechizarle como en antaño. Aunque no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello, los guardianes del péndulo entraron en la habitación, Severus con ellos. Los guardianes tomaron sus posiciones asegurando el area. Harry miro a severus y este le miro con aprension ante sus heridas, con un movimiento de cabeza le dijo que no era nada. Severus asintio y se hubico al lado del real ministro y este a su vez ayudaba al pendulo a levantarse. Minutos después abandonaban el lugar bajo la atenta mirada de harry y una plateada que solo le miraba a el. Estando solo se dejo hacer por fin al suelo con un gran suspiro de alivio. La verdad es que si estaba herido, no de muerte pero si lo suficiente como para que no pudiera sostenerse por si mismo en pie. Se acosto boca arriba descansando y cerro los ojos un momento posando su brazo sano sobre sus ojos, esperando que todo se calmara y el pudiera recuperar las fuerzas suficientes para ponerse de pie y no tener que pasar por la vergüenza de que alguien le ayudara. Sentia lo frio del mármol del suelo y lo callado del lugar; asi que pudo percibir como alguien mas entraba a la estancia vacia. Suspiro frustrado aun no habia recuperado las fuerzas suficientes como para levantarse el mismo, asi que se resigno y se mantuvo quieto esperando que quien fuera que hubiera entrado viera que estaba muerto y lo dejara descansar en paz. Pudo percibir como la persona que habia entrado se paraba en la parte superior de su cabeza y se arrodillaba seguidamente haciendole sombra.

- me salvaste…-harry trato de levantarse quitando su brazo de sus ojos trato de enfocarlos pero unas manos se lo impidieron cubriendole la vision-no, no te levantes…

-no deberia estar aquí…

-queria agradecerte… me salvaste aun cuando eso te costo casi tu vida…

-es mi deber…

-si, pero no cualquiera lo haria…

-…no es verdad…

-gracias…

-de nada…

Harry no pudo preverlo pero en instantes sintio una suave presion sobre sus labios y como la magia recorri todo su cuerpo sanandole inmediatamente. Cuando esa magica sensación desaparecio ya no pudo percibir nada, la persona que habia estado ahí habia desaparecido si es que en verdad habia estado ahí alguna vez puesto que era inconcebicle que el propio pendulo hubiera estado ahí y aun mas que le hubiera besado, a el, precisamente a el, un hombre cualquiera, o estaba empezando a volverse loco de tanto recibir ataques directamente o su cabeciita ya empezaba a devarira o delirar por gusto propio que era mas probable a toda la locura que habia pasado solo instantes atrás. Se levanto sintiendose bien, lo cual le dijo que sus heridas se habian ido lo cual solo estaba dando puntos a que su teoria de que lo que habia sucedido hacia instantes era cierto, miro alrededor confuso. Suspiro frustrado, tenia muchas cosas que pensar y en verdad que la cabeza empezaba a matarle.

Le habian besado…

Si, y el no habia rechazado el beso…

Bien, le habia gustado…

Pero le habian besado…

Y no cualquiera…

Sino el mismisimo pendulo en persona…

A un hombre como el…

Estaba frito, como ron se lo habia dicho…

Merecia la pena de muerte por eso…

Maldicion…

Estaba frito y doblemente frito….

Continuara…

P.D: Escribir unos reviews gastan cinco minutos o menos.

Hacer feliz al autor por sus reviews no tiene precio.

Ya se, ya se… jejeje muy comercial pero espero funcione muajaja…

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

Lagrimas Plateadas Completo: Sí

"…Aun sino te hubiera conocido"… (Secuela de Lagrimas Plateadas) Completo: No

Acabado Completo: Sí

Usurpador Completo: No

Amor Prisionero Completo: No

El Desobediente Prometido del Jeque Completo: No

Shadow´s Crystal´s Completo: No

El Péndulo Completo: No

Perdiendo el Dolor del Alma Completo: No

Historias escritas en conjunto con Chiby Ginny bajo en seudónimo de Chiby Elfo Ginny

Zafiro Completa: No


	5. Chapter 5

El Péndulo

El Péndulo

Eiri Angelus

Capitulo 5:

Memorias de un Estratega que se volvió Teniente (Blaise Zabini)…

-¿tienes esos informes ya?...

-Si, aquí están…-dijo enseñándole los informes acumulados en una mesa-

-Bien… el comandante ya me estaba dando la tabarra con ellos…

-¿si?...-dijo con una amable sonrisa el joven de cabellos oscuros y hermosos ojos brillantes verde pálido, detrás de unas gafas semi redondas-

-Quiere que busque la manera más rápida para que sus prospectos sean cambiados a su guardia…- se acerco sentándose a un lado del escritorio-

-Vaya…- dijo dándole la cara, puesto que no podía hablar y ver el computador al mismo tiempo, se tomo el puente de la nariz fuertemente, como si esta doliera horrores-

-Te ves mal… ¿has descansado apropiadamente, Blaise?...-dijo examinándole-

-Con las asignaciones que últimamente nos dan… ¿Quién puede descansar, Neville?...

-Cierto… hasta el laboratorio que es pacifico últimamente con los casos y atentados se ha vuelto muy movido….

-Y ahora mas, con el desaire que los prospectos de la cuadrilla de disturbios ciudadanos le hicieron… va a arder Troya…-se levanto para buscar algo de café-

-Si, lo escuche… ¿no uno de ellos, es a quien has estado buscando durante todo este tiempo?...

-Si, pero me desprecia… y no se por que…

-Según me comentaste, se conocieron cuando estaban en la academia, ¿no?...-dijo mirando uno de los informes de manera descuidada-

-Si…el era el mejor estratega que yo hubiera conocido, estaba a tan solo meses de graduarse con los máximos honores y con la oferta de trabajo mas importante…pero no se que paso discutimos no se aun por que y después de un día para otro desapareció sin dejar rastro… hasta hace algunos meses que nos encontramos por casualidad cuando me promovieron, el estaba con la cuadrilla de disturbios ciudadanos…lo reconocí al instante… me alegre tanto… pero al parecer el sentimiento no fue mutuo…-se desarreglo el cabello pasando sus dedos por el en un claro gesto de desesperación-

- …- Neville le hizo el gesto de que siguiera adelante, quería saber sobre el tema-

-Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi… - sonrió recordando - fue en la presentación de trabajos para el concurso de aspirantes… donde si tu trabajo es aceptado puedes tener la oportunidad de trabajar con las mentes mas brillantes de la sección estratégica del gobierno… solo los de tercer y cuarto año podían participar pero por iniciativa, en aquel tiempo los de primer año expondrían sus mejores trabajos como participación especial… ese año ganó un chico del ultimo grado, Ronald ganó el segundo puesto destacando tanto que fue presentado al concilio, un honor que pocos tienen…después de ahí siempre intente hablar con el pero… bueno, no era tan sencillo además de ir a clases distintas casi nunca nos topábamos, yo por estar en primer año, no se me permitía estar en la misma área, es por ello que me esforcé y logre avanzar cursos… bueno hasta que por fin tuve la oportunidad…

Inicio flash back

--

La sección de inteligencia y estrategia era uno de los edificios mas grandes que tenía el colegio de la guardia, ahí se concentraban la mayoría de las grandes mentes, en todos los campos de la ciencia para unir esfuerzos y así erradicar todos los males y atentados a los cuales se enfrentaban cada día. La mayoría de los estudiantes ahí habían sido canalizados por medio de un examen de raciocinio, capacidad e inteligencia, aprobando los que mejor calificación tenían, casi todos los candidatos seleccionados desde el colegio de la guardia. Las secciones se dividían en diferentes ramas desde los sectores públicos hasta especialistas en ramos de seguridad internacional mágica. Cada candidato a estudiante ahí, debía contar con una capacidad infinita de reacción y raciocinio ante los acontecimientos, situaciones y factores menos esperados. La sección de estrategia e inteligencia de recursos estratégicos de atentados internacionales mágicos, era la mas famosa por tener a las mentes mas brillantes de todas las secciones, muy pocos podían entrar. Toda sección era jerarquizada por el nivel y capacidad que ostentaban los alumnos residentes ahí, desde el blanco que era para novatos hasta los uniformes en color negro que eran los más avanzados. Yo tuve que pasara por le menos casi quince test antes de poder siquiera ser aspirante, aun cuando la demanda no era mucha, solo se aceptaba a los que verdaderamente estaban preparados y tenían las aptitudes para la sección. Por suerte tuve desde el principio la inquisidora atención del profesor Costas, uno de los mejores estrategas que haya conocido, de inmediato se fijo en mi y me tomo como discípulo.

-joven Zabini…- un hombre de tal vez unos cuarenta y tantos de oscuro cabello, barba y facciones curtidas por el tiempo así como las cicatrices de viejas batallas, portaba el uniforme de especialista veterano-

-dígame profesor Costas…- dijo con tono respetuoso a su maestro el joven de cabello oscuro -

-tus esfuerzos en estos últimos meses han sido muy buenos. Has avanzado varios cursos rápidamente… si sigues así podrás llegar pronto al ultimo nivel…

-¿de verdad?…-dije entusiasmado esa había sido mi meta-

-Si, los últimos proyectos…no pude entenderlo en su totalidad…creo que son algo confusos…

-¿si?...

-si… creo que debería volver a hacerlos y tal vez poner indicaciones mas precisas…

-¿precisas?...- dijo mirando los informes que el profesor costas le había facilitado sobre su trabajo-

-Si, bueno eso creo… aunque debo decir que estas indicaciones tienden a confundir…o puede ser que usted mismo no entienda que es lo que quiere decir…

-…no lo creo, la explicación es demasiado clara y precisa…

-No lo creo, la verdad es que no pude entenderlo del todo…siento que las indicaciones…son demasiado complejas…

-Ya…-dijo comprendiendo de que el maestro no podía entender sus explicaciones no por que estuvieran mal, sino por que eran demasiado complejas para que pudiera captarlas-… lo volveré a hacer…

-Espero poder revisarlo, pronto…

-Gracias…- dijo agradecido, aunque un poco inconforme por la incapacidad de su profesor de entender sus trabajos-

-Nos veremos luego…

-Si claro, gracias de nuevo…

Me encamine por los pasillos de la unidad, la que debía estar restringida a los de mayores años, por el momento no tenia clases, sus maestros le habían dejado libre el día para terminar con sus últimos proyectos, es por eso que ahora andaba vagando por los corredores del edificio. Mi uniforme azul zafiro resaltaba con las luces del día, dejando ver algunas insignias de condecoración así mismo una gema cristalina pendiente de un lazo al uniforme, que representaba que tenia un nivel en su sección debido al color de esta. Me relajé; era un día hermoso aunque demasiado caluroso, me encaminé a los jardines ahí podría encontrar algo de sombra, no había casi nadie, a excepción de algunos alumnos de rango menor que se habían logrado escabullir y algún profesor que disfrutaba del día sentado en las bancas del lugar haciendo caso omiso de que algunos estudiantes de rango menor andaban por ahí o dando alguna cátedra en los lugares sombreados, era un bonito día, no vi a ningún compañero de mi sección, de seguro por la gran cantidad de trabajos que tenían pendientes, yo mismo tenia bastante trabajo y eso que era uno de los mas avanzados en cuanto a trabajo se trataba. Camine sin rumbo realmente definido esperando poder encontrar un lugar donde poner mis ideas a trabajar, pero la visión que tuve frente a mi quito cualquier pensamiento racional de trabajo, ante mi estaba la persona que había admirado durante largo tiempo y se encontraba solo, no había nadie alrededor de ese gran árbol donde estaba sentado, el y sus proyectos. Yo estaba a unos pasos de él, era mi gran oportunidad y no iba a desperdiciarla por nada en el mundo, así que reuniendo todo mi valor y fuerza decidí acercarme.

-Disculpe….-dije tratando de que mi voz fuera firme, aunque sentía como esta se hubiera convertido en algo muy pesado-

-¿si?... - dijo el sin siquiera abrir los ojos para ver quien era yo-

-¿es usted, Ronald Weasley?...-dije tratando de iniciar algo de conversación, puesto que bien yo sabia quien era él-

-¿Quién quiere saberlo?... -me pregunto a su vez, abriendo los ojos enfocándome con una ligera molestia en ellos -

-Mi... mi nombre es Blaise Zabini… estoy en su sección… un curso detrás de usted… y bueno…. yo…- trate de no tartamudear pero me era imposible aun cuando apelaba a mi fuerza de voluntad mas interna sentía que era transparente ante esa mirada azul tan penetrante, sentía que en cualquier momento mis piernas empezarían a temblar y no solo ellas si no yo también por entero-

-Si, te he visto… tienes excelentes proyectos… aunque eres menor en edad, ya tienes cursos adelantados…eso dice mucho de tu capacidad… además tienes un uniforme azul zafiro… lo que quiere decir que te falta poco para estar en mi curso…-dijo el con tono amable y tranquilo-

-Si… bueno… no sabía que me tenía en cuenta…-dije aun más nervioso y totalmente sonrojado nunca había pensado que un alumno de mayor grado se fijara en mí -

-Ya te he dicho, tienes buenos proyectos… aunque aun te falta focalizar a mayor perspectiva…

-Gracias…

-¿de que querías hablarme?...

-¿Cómo?...- dije confundido, había olvidado por completo por que había ido en primer lugar a molestarle-

-Si me imagino que no solo venias a presentarte… ¿no?...- dijo el cuestionándome y tratando de que no lo sintiera como algún agravio ofensivo por la obviedad de la situación -

-No…. yo quería saber si usted puede ayudarme… si podría ver algunos de mis proyectos y ver que opina…

-¿no tienes como asesor al profesor Costas?... ¿Por qué querrías que yo los revisara?

-Es que el no los entiende… bueno no como yo quisiera… - dije dudoso, no quería meter la pata si es que el consideraba al profesor Costas como alguien de su estima -… no quiero decir con eso que desconfié de la capacidad del profesor… pero…

- Je, je, je…- rió de manera divertida ante mi actitud creo, mas trato de explicarse ante mi desconcierto puesto que no pude evitar sentirme algo herido, como si se estuviese burlando de mi, así que se explico rápidamente -… a mi me paso igual es por eso que a veces bajo el nivel de las explicaciones para que las entiendan… o mejor dicho lo pongo en cristiano para que puedan captar todo…

-Oh…- solo pude decir, sintiendo que su bochorno crecía rápidamente sin que pudiese controlarlo de ninguna forma -

-Esta bien… te ayudare en lo que pueda…

-Gracias…- dije regalándole una pequeña sonrisa -

-Vamos… enséñame lo que traes…

-Si, claro… en seguida… señor Weasley…- dije visiblemente nervioso, tratando de sacar mis apuntes y mostrárselos a Ron, más debido a mis nervios termine tirando todo al suelo -

-Ron….- dijo el divertido ayudándome a levantar todo -

-¿disculpe?...- le mire confundido y sintiéndome estúpido, de alguna forma pensé que había oído mal -

-Llámame Ron…

-Gracias… usted también puede llamarme Blaise si no es mucha molestia…-no podía creerlo podía llamarlo por su nombre, el era tan amable-

-Okay… vamos a ver…- dijo el tomando unos de mis planos estratégicos en los cuales había estado trabajando meses -

Esa había sido la primera vez que nos vimos, pero no fue la única, poco a poco empezamos a trabajar juntos en varios proyectos ya que con la ayuda de Ron pude obtener mi rango igual al de él y poco a poco la convivencia desencadeno en algo que yo estaba deseando desde hacia bastante tiempo, hacia unos meses que Ron me había pedido que fuéramos novios, yo acepte rápidamente tratando de no sonar demasiado emocionado o desesperado (que aun pienso no resulto de nada puesto que aun así debí verme igual de nervioso y desesperado). Recuerdo perfectamente la primera vez que nos besamos por que fue la experiencia más absolutamente encantadora y sublime que jamás haya experimentado. Claro que los proyectos y las clases hacían que nuestro tiempo juntos fuera limitado aun así esos pocos momentos que estábamos uno con el otro eran superados con creces. Nuestra relación a mi parecer avanzaba segura, poco a poco pero segura, hacia bastante tiempo que había pensado en que Ron conociera a mis padres, ya que yo por mi parte había comentado con ellos que tenia a alguien especial y que quería que le conocieran; ellos habían aceptado gustosos pero aun no había encontrado el momento adecuado para hablarlo con Ron. De seguro que seria una gran sorpresa. El día que mi pesadilla comenzó, lo recuerdo bastante bien; ese día había salido temprano de una clase y trataba de perder tiempo hasta que comenzase la siguiente, en eso estaba cuando unos amigos (por así decirlo ya que solo me fastidiaban cuando estaba en su curso y no los había vuelto a ver desde que subí algunos cursos).

-Vaya, vaya, si el Zabini… ¿no?...

-….- les mire con recelo, ellos no podían significar nada bueno-

-Si, lo es… pero al parecer ya no nos quiere saludar desde que subió de rango…- dijo con ironía, Joshua un joven con uniforme color caqui de ojos negros y cabello azul-

-¿así que estas saliendo con el señor Weasley?...- dijo Priscila; una chica de cabello oscuro, ojos miel y con voz jocosa. Sonaba divertida por alguna razón -

-Si…-sonreí inconcientemente, mi relación con Ron me hacia olvidarme de cualquier cosa incluso de mi precaución-

-¿entonces son ciertos los rumores?...- dijo la voz de un chico de cabello marrón y ojos verde espeso, a ese no lo conocía -

-¿Qué rumores?...-pregunte visiblemente interesado-

-Que es genial… que es todo un experto en su materia…

-Por supuesto… nunca conocí a alguien tan brillante…- dije con tanta admiración que me sonroje cuando termine de decir esta palabras, estaba abochornado-

-Entonces ya lo hiciste…

-¿Qué cosa?...

-Ganaste la apuesta…

-No te entiendo…

-No te acuerdas… nos dijiste que te lo ligarías… y por lo que veo lo hiciste perfecto…

-…. No me acordaba que fuera una apuesta…

-Pero como pude dudar de ti… -dijo Priscila bastante divertida-si tú consigues todo lo que te propones…

-Entonces… ¿te ayuda con tus proyectos?...sabia que alguna utilidad te serviría de el… aunque también es muy apuesto…

-No digas eso…

-Pero si es la verdad… además te ayudo a conseguir lo que anhelabas… si los maestros no supieran que andas con él seguro le pondrían un pero a tus trabajos, mas como saben dan por hecho que tus proyectos están perfectos…

-….- no pude decir nada, no sabia que las personas pensaban así de la relación que tenía con Ron-

-¿Cuándo piensas finiquitar la apuesta?...

-¿Qué dices?...-pregunte aturdido, no sabia hacia donde se dirigía esta conversación, había perdido el hilo de ella-

-Si… ¿Cuándo piensas botarlo?... ya lo ligaste… solo debes romper con el para ganar y asunto arreglado…

-Si, ¿lo harás públicamente?... ¿le romperás el corazón?…

-Cállense…. Escúchenme bien, y espero que jamás vuelvan a siquiera a dudarlo… Ronald Weasley es la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida y no se como ustedes pensaron siquiera que alguna vez iba a participar en alguna locura estúpida como esa. Yo en verdad amo a Ron y no pienso hacer nada de lo que ustedes tienen en esa perversa mente suya… si me disculpan, espero jamás volverme a topar con ustedes y si llegara a enterarme de que quieren hacerle daño a Ron con sus estupideces, me encargare de hacer su vida miserable…- dijo completamente enojado, y sin mirar atrás me fui de ahí dirigiéndome hacia mis clases aun completamente ofuscado-

Esa tarde la pase con un coraje irrefrenable, tanto que en varias ocasiones estuve a punto de mandar al demonio a todos y saltarme las clases; pero sabía muy bien que eso me quitaría puntos y que debía seguir, además de que Ron no lo aprobaría. Pensando en que pronto lo vería resistí hasta que mis clases terminaron, tenia la ilusión de ver a Ron y comentarle lo que esa tarde había pasado, así que directamente fui a nuestra habitación pero me encontré con que estaba cerrada, lo cual nunca había pasado. Tuve un mal presentimiento, ya que la única forma de estuviera cerrada era que lo hicieran por dentro, así que algo no estaba bien.

-¿Ron?... ¿estas ahí?...-pregunte temiendo lo peor-

-… -al parecer no había nadie puesto que no podía escuchar algún sonido dentro de la habitación que me confirmara lo contrario, pero sabía que estaba ahí, solo él podía cerrar la puerta por dentro-

-Se que estas ahí… ¿Qué pasa?... ¿estas bien?...

-…

-Ábreme por favor…-trate de hablar con él, puesto que no quería responderme, eso era raro el nunca se había puesto así conmigo- podemos arreglar cualquier cosa que te este pasando…

-LARGATE… NO QUIERO VERTE…

-Ron… - sentí como sus palabras taladraban mi corazón quebrándolo en miles de fragmentos-

-¿NO ESCUCHASTE?... NO QUIERO VERTE… DESAPARECETE… LARGO… NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A HABLARME… HIPOCRITA…

-¿Por qué me hablas así?... -sentía que mi garganta estaba trabada con un nudo, uno difícil de tragar - Ron… por favor…

-¿POR FAVOR?... JAJAJAJA… AUN TIENES AGALLAS PARA DECIR ESO…

-Ron… -podía sentir que sufría por algo que no lograba entender y su dolor me hacia sufrir también. Sentía el escozor de las lagrimas en mis ojos por la desesperación de no saber que estaba pasando y de por que ese enojo y dolor estaba dirigido a mi sin ninguna razón aparente - no te entiendo que pasa…

-….

-Ron… abre…-vi como las luces de la habitación se apagaban, eso quería decir que no quería hablarme mas, aun así seguí intentándolo- no me iré hasta que decidas abrir… por favor…

Esa noche no pude evitar llorar de desesperación y miedo, no lograba entender la razón por la cual Ron me trataba así. Trate de recordar si se me había pasado alguna fecha importante, si es que acaso con algún comportamiento mío pude haber levantado tal ira, pero aun así no pude lograr encontrar algo que hubiese hecho mal. No se en que momento caí dormido, de tanto llorar y debido a todas las cosas que me habían pasado ese día, desperté cuando daban las siete de la mañana. Sentía que todo mi cuerpo estaba entumecido, no era la mejor noche que hubiese pasado a la intemperie, rápidamente me desperece y con el alma en la boca me dirigí hacia la puerta de la habitación con la esperanza de que Ron hubiera recapacitado y estuviera abierta. No me equivoque, la perilla cedió cuando la gire, entre a la habitación esperando cualquier cosa, todo, menos lo que vi. La destrucción de la habitación me impacto, si, pero aun así me valió poco, mis ojos solo buscaban una persona y al parecer no estaba por ningún lado. Trate de pensar con lógica, a donde podía haber ido, pero no podía, mis sentidos y pensamientos estaban enfocados en una sola cosa que me aterraba y controlaba todas mis reacciones lógicas volviéndolas nulas. Eran las siete lo mas seguro es que estuviera en clases, así que rápidamente busque ropa limpia, me cambie (ya que no me dejarían entrar a clases si me veían así como estaba) y fui rumbo las clases del día tropezando con todos en mi desesperación de llegar, olvidando siquiera si tenia bien puesto el uniforme o si traía las cosas para la clase o cualquier aspecto de mi, pero no lo encontré ahí, así que empecé a buscarlo por toda la sección, no lo encontré. Cabizbajo y sin entender aun nada de nada regrese a la habitación con la esperanza de que regresara, y así pasaron varios días hasta que entendí que ya no regresaría.

Semanas después Ron mando a buscar sus cosas, yo me encontraba en clases pero llegue justo en el momento en que sus cosas eran sacadas de la habitación, uno de los hermanos de Ron me dio la cara cuando desesperadamente pregunte por el, diciéndome que él ya no quería verme y que no tratara de buscarlo, que eso había sido todo. Trate de investigar por mi cuenta hacia donde se había trasladado, pero nadie supo darme respuesta, ni siquiera en los registros puesto que no era familiar de él. Así que solo, cansado y derrotado después de meses de búsqueda me resigne de alguna forma, tarde varios meses en reponerme, aun así pasaba casi buena parte de mi tiempo deprimido y llorando, hasta que mi propio asesor de proyectos se fastidio ante mi antipatía por las cosas y me reprendió; me dijo que nada podía resolver así, que si en verdad quería resolver todo este problema, debía luchar y tratar de encontrarlo y confrontarlo y que solo lograría esto si terminaba. Bien, así que con una nueva forma de ver las cosas me dedique a terminar mi carrera y lo logre al poco tiempo.

--

Fin del Flash Back

-así termine aquí, tratando de que en algún momento pueda hablar con Ron….-dijo tristemente-

-Vaya…

-Si, aunque cada vez parece que me odia mas, nunca he podido acercarme a él a menos que no sea para hablar de trabajo…

-Si, ya veo…entonces sus problemas no son de ahora si no de mucho tiempo atrás…

-Así es…he tratado en varias ocasiones de encontrarme con el a solas, pero siempre esta trabajando…

-Igual tu…

-Si, pero…ummmm…-suspiro pesadamente-… con cada día que pasa siento que la brecha que nos aparta se vuelve cada vez mas grande…

-Unos buscan las pruebas y oportunidades para alcanzar el amor y otros simplemente mueren en silencio tras un amor desesperado…-dijo enigmáticamente-...lo único que puedo recomendarte es que sigas intentándolo, en algún momento uno cederá… y en verdad por tu bien, espero que no seas tu…

-¿Qué haces?...-pregunto presentándose cuidadosamente con el joven rubio. El cual estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón de terciopelo color oro y moldura de madera rojiza con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, su túnica azul cielo con apliques de cristales parecía brillar hacer juego con los de su carne. El libro de filosofía yacía olvidado entre sus piernas-

-nada…-dijo en un suspiro mientras su mirada no se despegaba del gigantesco ventanal que tenia una grandiosa vista del reino-

-ese suspiro me dice que ese nada es algo más que "nada"…-dijo el rubio mayor sentándose a su lado en un sillón igual-

-bueno si es algo, pero no creo que deba decirlo… -sus mejillas le delataron poniéndose rosas-…es un secreto…-dijo por fin con tono confidencial-

-los secretos aquí están excluidos… bueno cuando menos para mi, el consejo vale sorbete…-dijo igual en tono confidencial y juguetón-

-bonita manera de expresarse real ministro…-dijo tratando de sonar serio-

-ja,ja… ya dime que es…o ¿acaso tendrá que ver con cierto jefe de cuadrilla que vimos ayer?…-el rubio menor se sonrojo aun mas ante la suspicaz mirada del mayor-…bien, entonces que ya se a que nos referimos ¿Qué?...¿que paso?...

-sabes que eres un cotilla…

-si, pero eso no quita que quiera saber… así que habla de una vez… ¿Qué paso mientras estuve inconciente?...

-….nada…-dijo sinceramente-

-¿nada?... ¿y por eso tanto escándalo?…-la mirada de Draco le delato, le hizo saber que el rubio no se refería a esa fracción de tiempo en el que había estado inconsciente sino momentos después-…oh, ya veo… ¿entonces será cuando nos estábamos yendo del lugar?….

-no se a que te refieres…-dijo indiferente tratando de hacerse al desentendido-

-oh, vamos te conozco perfectamente bien… estoy hablando de cuando dejaste una ilusión tuya con nosotros y tu te fuiste unos minutos a quien sabe donde…. Aunque empiezo a sospechara donde…

-….-una sonrisa tímida afloro en sus labios-

-¿se te quedo mirando embobado?... no, momento eso ya lo hacia cuando yo estaba presente, ummm – puso gesto serio de meditar las posibilidades-…¿te dijo algo bonito?...¿no?...-el rubio negó con la cabeza-…bueno… ¿te tomo entre sus brazos y te dijo que estaba rendido a tus pies?...-el rubio parecía escandalizado y ruborizado ante esa opción, casi parecía echar humo por las orejas-…¿tampoco?... oh, bueno no es como si te hubiera besado o algo así…

-….-el rubio oculto su rostro tras el libro que estaba leyendo; Lucius solo podía ver una de sus orejas que parecía arder-

-¿te beso?...-el rubio menor bajo el libro de su rostro y negó con la cabeza totalmente rojo como una cereza-…oh, bueno, me habías asustado…-dijo suspirando con alivio-

-yo le bese…-dijo en un susurro que Lucius no hubiera escuchado sino estuviera sentado tan cerca uno del otro-

-¿Qué?... ¡¿pero tu esas loco o que?!…

-no pude evitarlo…estaba ahí tirado en el piso y bueno uno dio lo otro y así…

-y por lo visto no te rechazo o estarías hecho un mar de lagrimas en este momento…

-….-se puso rojo como una amapola-

-¿entonces?...

-me gustaría verlo nuevamente…-dijo levantándose del sillón y dando unos pasos hacia el gigantesco ventanal donde a los pies de este habían jarrones con infinidad de flores-

-sabes que eso puede causar problemas…

-lo se…pero me gustaría…-dijo con algo de dolor en sus palabras mientras sus manos estrujaban rosas con espinas que le hicieron sangrar las manos y su vista estaba fija el exterior.-

-si te conforta ya he pedido su cambio a los guardianes que están a cargo de tu cuidado, pero al parecer el consejo lo esta dejando en segundo plano, ya que es muy necesario en su trabajo…-dijo con voz tranquilizadora levantándose con calma, se acerco al rubio menor y con cuidado sacó de sus manos las espinas para curárselas en el acto-

-vaya…debe ser muy eficiente…

-lo es, lo cual nos pone en serios problemas para buscarle reemplazo…-dijo tratando de sonar enfadado-

-si, así es él…-sonrió de manera soñadora-

-oh, ya deja de poner esa cara de enamorado o tendremos problemas…-le advirtió de manera cariñosa-

-pero…

-nada de peros, cuando menos hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad… -le acaricio el cabello con una de sus manos-…después no habrá nada que pueda limitarte…

-bien…lo haré….

-lo se, ya no falta mucho así que debemos tener cuidado hasta ese día… no queremos que el consejo tenga conocimiento de esto, ¿verdad?...-dijo dándole una sonrisa a la par que le revolvía el cabello de manera juguetona-

-no, por supuesto que no…

-bien, debo irme… -dijo arreglándose la túnica para mantenerla perfecta-…tengo junta con el consejo…te veré luego…

-si, hasta luego… "Padre"…-dijo mirándole desaparecer tras las puertas de sus habitaciones-…solo espero poder esperar… te necesito…no sabes cuanto…¿me necesitaras tu también como yo lo hago?...-susurro a la nada, mientras la soledad, su única amiga le acogía entre sus confortables brazos-

Continuara…

P.D: Escribir unos reviews gastan cinco minutos o menos.

Hacer feliz al autor por sus reviews no tiene precio.

Ya se, ya se… jejeje muy comercial pero espero funcione muajaja…

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

Lagrimas Plateadas Completo: Sí, secuela pendiente…

Acabado Completo: Sí

Usurpador Completo: No

Amor Prisionero Completo: No

El Desobediente Prometido del Jeque Completo: No

Shadow´s Crystal´s Completo: No

El Péndulo Completo: No

Perdiendo el Dolor del Alma Completo: No

Historias escritas en conjunto con Chiby Ginny bajo en seudónimo de Chiby Elfo Ginny

Zafiro Completa: No


	6. Chapter 6

El Péndulo

Eiri Angelus

Capitulo 6:

Memorias de un Especialista que se volvió Jefe de Cuadrilla…(Harry Potter)

La noche era ideal; gran luna en un cielo despejado. Apenas nubes y estrellas acompañaban el firmamento. Una fresca y embriagante brisa surcaba por doquier trayendo en si misma mas de una sorpresa. Las luces hacia rato que se habian apagado, los guardias mantenian sus puesto preparados para la vigilia de una noche, al parecer tranquila. Y como cada noche dependiendo del horario caia un hechizo en los presentes para dar paso a un intruso, bueno tal vez no como tal en si, pero para alguien que no deberia estar ahí aun cuando fuera esperado por alguien. No tenia permiso aun de estar ahí, aun asi se arriesgaba y cruzaba la linea entre lo permitido y lo no admitido. Poniendo en peligro su vida a cada segundo, aun cuando fuera por deber o por algo mas, estaba ahí, cuidando y velando como fiel guardian aunque no fuese su trabajo ¿y por que? Tal vez por ese algo mas que aun no debia permitirse admitir pero que estaba constante y que ninguno de los dos decia en voz alta puesto que las paredes podian escuchar y eso no era bueno.

Recordaba perfectamente las emociones y sensaciones que le embargaron cuando pese a toda su voluntad habia intentado refrenarse con todas sus fuerzas para no poner siquiera sus pensamientos en este lugar por primera vez; pero como tenia casi por convencido habia fracasado inconteniblemente y al final de cuentas y en media madrugada pese a toda precaucion o cautela se habia visto en ese mismo balcon, haciendo lo que con cada noche parecia volverse una rutina. No, rutina no, absoluta blasfemia, mas bien un ritual, un ritual fervoroso que hacia solo aumentar la agonia, pero como fervoroso clemente pedia mas y mas sin saciarse de beber de esa mirada transparente. Draco (por que harry ahora sabia que el pendulo tenia un nombre tan bonito y curioso) se habia mostrado sorprendido pero habia sido mas fiel a sus sentimientos y se habia abrazado a el en un fuerte y muy caluroso abrazo; a lo cual harry habia respondido torpemente doblemente en estado catartico, puesto que por una parte se estaba traicionando asi mismo rompiendo todo en lo que el creia y por otra parte el pendulo lo estaba abrazando a el, un ser inferior. Si, pero sus sentimientos fueron mas fuertes y tirando todo de su mente atormentada se habia dejado de cuestionar y habia devuelto el abrazo con creces. Sus sentimientos los envolvieron como un embrujo, suavecito y cadencioso haciendo que la atmosfera se transformara, haciendo que los impulsos fueran aun mas aterradores y arrebatadores. Harry lo sintio, lo supo inmediatamente; bajo la cabeza en un movimiento sutil, nada estudiado tomando con temblorosas y fervorosas manos el rostro transparente en un ruego silencioso. Draco lo supo antes siquiera de que sucediera y se dejo hacer apoyando las manos sobre el fuerte pecho. Y sucedió. Ligero como una diminuta brisa de otoño, tan refrescante y extraña como el hielo que se derrite en la piel, con ese agradable calorcito quemante y dolorcito delicioso que producia el hielo sobre la piel desnuda. No hablaron solo se besaron incontables veces; a veces brevemente otras tan profundamente que les faltaba el aliento, pero no necesitaron palabras puesto que esos silenciosos besos fueron los mejores confidentes de sus atormentadas y solitarias almas. El encuentro habia sido tan relativamente breve que ambos se habian sorprendido cuando el color del cielo empezaba a cambiar sus colores solemnes por unos mas claros. Tan corto que les hbaia dejado una agridulce satisfacción cuando la despedida fue inminente.

Se dejo caer sutilmente en el balcon de los aposentos del pendulo, los guardias estaban bajo un fuerte hechizo de ilusion que habia preparado con esmerada anticipacion y no notaron su presencia, se introdujo con cuidado y cautela en las habitaciones reservadas para el pendulo y observo quien tranquilo dormia entre las sabanas y cobertores de su reconfortable lecho. Hoy habia ido mas tarde que otros dias, pero el trabajo se habia acumulado misteriosamente y parecia no tener fin. Y eso solo le mortificaba, ya que su tiempo juntos se acortaba irremediablemente.

-demonios, si tan solo pudiese…-susurro apenas, mientras sus dedos acariciaban apenas la frente de la figura dormida-

-¿harry?...-dos hermosos luceros plata le miraron adormilados-

-si, soy yo….-sonrio inconcientemente mientras se acercaba un poco y se sentaba sobre la cama a un lado de donde el rubio dormia-

-es muy tarde….-dijo mirando apenas por el rabillo del ojo el gran reloj de la habitación-

-cierto, el trabajo se acumula demasiado aprisa y debia terminarlo hoy….-suspiro a modo de tonta excusa-

-entiendo, lo que no soporto o entiendo aun es por que no has sido puesto a mi servicio….-dijo con voz pastosa por el sueño-

-ummmmm… severus dice que es muy raro que aun cuando el real ministro solicito mi presencia en la guardia…. Los problemas que yo suprimo no pueden ser resueltos tan fácilmente por otros…-dijo ofreciendole solícitamente un vaso con agua-

-eso es una excusa…-dijo tomando agradecido el vaso y tomando un pequeño sorbo para quitar el gusto de su boca-

-pienso igual…-dijo quitandole el vaso cuando draco termino con el y al mismo tiempo le ayudaba para quedar sentado en el lecho-

Los dos hablaban en susurros debido a la intimidad y lo cerca que estaba uno del otro, asi que podian escuchar perfectamente que sucedia atrás de las paredes y puertas de las habitaciones del pendulo. Harry al ser el mas entrenado pudo saber que algo estaba cambiando, asi que se puso alerta inmediatamente. Las puertas del aposento, harry que lo habia visto venir se habia escondido detrás unos cortinajes. Aun cuando draco sabia que solo podian ser un par de personas o alguno de los del consejo; debian prevenir.

-disculpe que entre a tan altas horas de la noche…-dijo postrando una rodilla y el puño ante el suelo e inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto-

-no pasa nada… sabes que puedes entrar cada vez que lo necesites…-dijo levantandose, poniendose el batin sobre la bata-¿paso algo que te haya hecho venir?....-dijo el haciendo una seña con la mano para que se levantase ante su presencia-

-no, absolutamente nada…-dijo con una escueta sonrisa, poniendose de pie- pero queria advertirle a mi despistado hijo que podra engañar a cualquiera, menos a mi…-dijo con ironia y sarcasmo-

-severus…¿Qué dices?....-dijo algo alterado draco-

-sal de una buena vez….sabes que se perfectamente que estas aquí….-dijo con tono de advertencia, aunque realemnete no tenia nada de advertencia-

-nada se te escapa…-dijo divertido harry saliendo de su escondite-

-igual que a ti…-le dijo en respuesta-

- y se perfectamente que sabes que esta no es la primera, pero si hay algo importante que querias decirnos a ambos, es por eso que entraste y no te hiciste al desentendido como siempre…-dijo de forma petulante harry cruzandose de brazos-

-tan parecido a mi…-murmuro para si- bien, ya que debo decirlo lo hare… es importante…. Por ordenes del consejo en unas cuatro horas el real ministro y su guardia personal partiremos hacia negociaciones con uno de los reinos de importancia comercial con Astra….

-que…pero el real ministro no me dijo nada…-dijo confundido draco-

-ordenes del consejo... apenas hace unos momentos nos enteramos y estamos haciendo todo lo posible…-informo severus sabiendo que estas noticias no eran nada buenas-

-eso es una trampa…

-el real ministro y yo pensamos lo mismo, y como harry no esta en la guardia personal del pendulo no podra acercarse demasiado…. Con las excepciones de las noches…. Pero eso no quita que el real ministro este preocupado….

-entiendo…

-aun cuando sabemos que el pendulo es capaz de defenderse solo, no podemos garantizar que los enemigos sean mas fuertes…

-cierto…

-severus, ¿podria estar mas cerca del pendulo si acepto el trabajo en la guardia especial?…-pregunto recordando cierta proposicion-

-¿te ofrecieron un trabajo en la guardia especial y no me lo dijiste?...-le increpo algo desconfiado-

-lo siento, no me parecio importante…. Sabes muy bien que solo queria el puesto para la guardia personal del pendulo… en ese momento me parecio lo mas logico rechazarlo…

-bien, entiendo… debes aceptarlo, por el momento es lo mejor…. Ya que la guardia especial comparte cuartel con la guardia personal, el cual esta dentro del palacio…podras ir y venir sin que nadie te diga nada, claro con sus restricciones…

-bien contactare con el coronel…

-lo haremos personalmente ahora, se que estara muy feliz hacerte parte de la guardia inmediatamente…

-pero, severus…-dijo preocupado ante la perspectiva de que les relacionaran; ya que hasta ahora eso habia sido un secreto para todos-

-no te preocupes, sere discreto…y tu tambien deberas serlo, sobre todo por las noches…-le riño de manera que un padre le dice a un hijo que debe esforzarse mas- nadie debe saber de esto, nadie, asi que despidete hijo descuidado, tenemos que contactar al coronel antes de mi partida…

-bien, debo irme… te vere mañana….-dijo rsignado a que su visita fuese mas corta de lo esperado-

-estare esperandote….-dijo draco mirandole con anhelo reprimido-

-lo se….-dijo seguro de que eso pasaria-

***************************************

-ya todo se encuentra dispuesto…-dijo una voz a sus espaldas

-perfecto, asi que el real ministro y su guardia abandonara el pais… perfecto… perfecto…-dijo complacido ante la noticia, pero sin separar su vista de unos planos que estaba revisando atentamente-

-el pendulo aun asi estara bajo estricta vigilancia…-advirtio uno de los apostados esa noche ahí-

-si, pero ellos no son nada para mi, el unico que hubiese significado algun problema era snape, pero el tendra que acompañar al real ministro…-sonrio con malicia, todo estaba saliendo según el plan-

-entonces tenemos carta libre, ¿no?...

-casi, los del consejo dijeron que se pondrian en contacto para arreglarlo todo… si, todo…

****************************************

Miro el papel que habia firmado en ese momento, ya todo se encontraba dispuesto y en regla. El habia hablado con el coronel kclain y este habia aceptado de buena gana todo ya que desde un principio le hbaia echado el ojo a harry y a ron (aunque este no habia aceptado la propuesta, ya que harry no le habia dicho nada de su decisión aun), ademas de que estaba siendo recomendado por severus snape, ni mas ni menos, el legendario guerrero de astra, el cual era el mas respetado guerrero en toda astra. Aun asi tenia sus dudas, seris sobre todo esto. Ya que como lo veia todo esto no era mas que una distracción para atacar al pendulo y de paso desacerse de ellos por un tiempo (por la cantidad de tiempo que les habian dejado apenas para hacer casi nada). Pero eso no iba a permitirlo por ningun modo. Si moria, se encargaria de que su hijo no se quedara desprotegido y a merced del consejo. Incluso el real ministro tambien estaba haciendo arreglos en esos momentos por si algo sucedia, aun recordaba como se habian enterado apenas unas horas atrás.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inicio Flash Back

-severus…-dijo el rubio con voz angustiada-

-dígame, real ministro…-dijo apresto para cualquier cosa-

-dime que los que estoy leyendo es real…-dijo angustiado, su cara estaba descompuesta y palida-

-…-observo lo que el rubio estaba mirando-lo es…

-¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?...

-¿a que se refiere?...-dijo no entendiendo del todo la reaccion del rubio ante un papel, bueno era un papel oficial pero eso no tenia gran cosa o si-

-¿Cuándo llego este edicto?…-dijo sabiendo que algo no andaba bien-

-….hace algunos minutos…-dijo rememorando que hasta hacia unos minutos el mismo habia resibido ese papel de manos de uno de los mensajeros del consejo-

-no es posible…. No pueden pedirme esto…-dijo dejandose caer en uno de los sillones de forma descuidada, llevandose la mano hacia el rostro en un getso de cansancio infinito-

-¿Qué dice señor?...

-Debo hacer una visita al reino de Streal para hacer una alianza….con un acuerdo comercial, ya que este reino ha prosperado económicamente en los ultimos veinte años gracias a su soberano…-dijo de manera rapida, mirando el reloj de la oficina, el cual marcaba ya pasadas las diez de la noche-

-…¿eso le preocupa?...

-la alianza en absoluto… pero el principal motivo de esto es que desean que me aleje de draco, asi podran hacerle daño, el acuerdo comercial podria llevar semanas en ser hecho…y no me preocuparia tanto si tu te quedaras con el, pero el edicto dice que mi escolta debe acompañarme…-apreto el puente de la nariz con sus dedos en un gesto de dolor incrementando-

-entiendo… aunque siento que no es lo unico que lo retiene a ir…

-si estoy lejos no podre hacer nada si algo llega a suceder… con cualquiera que le pongan estara vulnerable, tan siquiera si tu pudieras quedarte o que tu hijo estuviese con el, pero los muy malditos del consejo no quieren aun aceptarle… me imagino que no quieren que el pendulo tenga mas aliados… maldición…-maldijo viendo en un mapa la ubicación del lugar, por lo menos les llevaria dos semanas hacer todo lo que se les pedia, si es que tenia suerte y no habia contratiempos o aliados indispuestos en cooperar-

-no se preocupe, harry lo vigilara… en nuestra ausencia…ademas si algo llega a suceder, hare las disposiciones necesarias…

-….¿haras tu testamento?...-pregunto interpretando lo que severus queria decir-

-algo asi, me asegurare que harry ocupe mi lugar si algo llega a pasar…-acepto, claqro que no era lo unico que debia hacer-

-ya que tu puesto es el unico que puede ser heredado de padre a hijo…-dijo recalcando lo obvio-

-exacto…-sonrio de manera mesurada ante lo obvio de la ironia-

-eso quieres decir que es una trampa…-dijo tratando de sonar sereno, pero un tinte de angustia traspasaba su voz-

-no estoy seguro…-dijo siendo los mas franco posibles, tal vez fuese el mas fuerte de los guerreros de astra pero todo podia suceder-

-¿entonces crees que no sobreviviremos?...-dijo un poco mas sereno, o tal vez mas resignado, era difícil de decir-

-no, pero siempre hay que estar prevenidos…-dijo haciendo una inclinación en señal de respeto-

-bien… tambien hare lo mismo entonces…-dijo el rubio mientras mandaba a llamar a las personas necesarias y de su confianza para que hicieran los tramites legales-

Fin Flash back

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esto no iba a bastar; pero debia ser suficiente de momento. Solo esperaba que si algo llegaba a pasarles harry supiese salir adelante solo. Y tuviese la sangre fria que siempre habia utilizado en momentos de presion. Miro por la ventana, ya era de madrugada y todo el papeleo estaba listo, al igual que el equipaje el cual estaba siendo cargado. La guardia se encontraba arreglando todos los detalles, asi mismo comprobando que la carroza estuviese en perfectas condiciones para el viaje. Suspiro frustrado, en menos de una hora debian partir y aunque eso no le traia buenos presentimientos. Debian obedecer. Solo esperaba que nada pasase en su ausencia, solo eso.

***********************************************

-ya han llegado los nuevos elementos para la cuadrilla…-dijo algo disgustado, puesto que habian tenido que recibir a los nuevos de madrugada-

-¿si?...- dijo revisando unos papeles sin mirarlo directamente, y no revisando los papeles realmente, puesto que su mente se encontraba en la luna-

-¿sabes que ese camino por donde vas no te traera nada bueno, verdad?...-le advirtió aunque no queriendo demasiado-

-si, lo se…-gruño hastiado de si mismo sabiendo que no podía seguir así, pero sin poder evitarlo-¿sigues enojado?....

-….-el pelirrojo parecia vociferar algo que no podia entenderse con claridad por los gruñidos que soltaba a cada tanto-

-ya te dije que no fue algo planeado y la situación…

-lo se, lo se… pero me hubiese gustado saberlo… tal vez hasta te hubiese acompañado…-dijo con tono de decepcion absoluta-

-nada de eso, aquí eres mas necesario, ¿o esperas que todos puedan manejarse solos?… necesitaran un lider, y quien mejor que tu para ese puesto…-dijo tratando de animarle y pasar del tema-

-aun asi…

- olvidalo, vamos…¿cuantos son esta vez?...-dijo tratando de esta vez estar atento a lo que ron le decia-

-Seis…-dijo serio entregándole las solicitudes-

-¿seis?...-dijo asombrado, no se esperaba ese número, no cuando la anterior vez habían sido mínimo cien-

-Si, al parecer este año se lo han pensado mejor… casi ningún recluta quiere venir a esta cuadrilla…

-Lo haces sonar como si aquí los torturáramos…¿sabes?...-dijo de forma divertida aunque un poco asombrado aun. Aunque empezaba a pensar que esto tenia un tercer ojo, tal vez por la propuesta que habían rechazado hacia días-

-Puede ser, pero eso no quita que sea la cuadrilla más peligrosa del país…

-De acuerdo contigo…aunque pienso que esto tiene que ver con cierta oferta rechazada, aunque ya nada tiene que ver puesto que me unire a la guardia especial este mismo dia por eso debo dejar todo en su lugar…-suspiro, nada podía hacerse-

-lo cual no me cuadra, me hubiese gustado acompañarte pero sabes por que no puedo…

-lo se y nunca te lo pediria… sabes bien por que hago esto…lo unico bueno de esto es que se que dejo todo en buenas manos…-dijo refiriendose a ron-

-Lo se…gracias por la confianza…-dijo estrechando la mano de harry-

-…¿alguno de interés?...

-Dos… me parece que serán buenas adquisiciones para el equipo…los otros cuatro si se aplican tal vez puedan lograrlo…

-¿piensas probarlos?...-dijo quitandole importancia al otro asunto-

-Con tu permiso, aunque me gustaría que lo hicieras tu… seria muy revelador que lo hicieras, a ver cuanto aguante tienen…

-Me parece bien…¿están aquí ya?...

-Si, desde medio día, han estado llenando formatos…

-Vaya…¿eso no te hace recordar?...

-Claro… pero no están haciendo nada que nosotros no hayamos hecho cuando entramos a la cuadrilla…por cierto ya que estamos recordando, nunca me contaste como lograste entrar al colegio de Especialistas…

-¿no lo hice?...

-Nop, y ya que vamos a estar todavía un rato por aquí mientras los tramites de los novatos terminan, empieza a contarme…-dijo volteando una silla y sentandose con los brazos cruzados en el respaldo-

-Okay…veamos… ya te conté que el péndulo me salvo..¿no?...bueno pues después de eso el Real ministro me encomendó bajo el cuidado de Severus Snape, el guardián personal del Real ministro…

-Severus Snape, el guerrero legendario…que ganó la estrella de Avantar por su participación en la guerra y sus servicios al reino…

-Si…ese mismo…

-Vaya,…que envidia…

-E hizo algo mas, legalmente soy hijo de Severus Snape, el me adopto… me dio su apellido….

-Pero…

-Potter es mi verdadero apellido y el que uso para que no nos relacionen, pero mi verdadero nombre es Harry Alvatián Snape Potter, lo hizo de tal forma que los pocos que saben sobre mi creen de verdad que soy su verdadero hijo… quería probar hasta donde puedo llegar sin la influencia de ser hijo de un héroe…

-Vaya….eso suena genial…entonces la veces que tienes días libres…

-Si, voy a ver a mi padre adoptivo, aun vivo con el aunque casi nunca coincidimos por nuestro respectivos trabajos… aunque no lo creas es una persona bastante amable y sencilla, es por eso que lo aprecio y lo respeto, puesto que se gano el lugar de mi verdadero padre aun cuando nadie se lo pidió…

-Ya veo, muy aparte de que quieres devolverle el favor al péndulo, también quieres retribuir y continuar con el legado de tu padre…¿verdad?...

-Si…

-No te falta demasiado, eres de los mejores Especialistas del reino además tienes mas reconocimientos que otros guerreros…

-Si, eso es una parte, pero quiero aplicar a la guardia personal del péndulo, como mi padre y para ello debo ser mejor que ningún otro, por que lo soy; tuve y tengo al mejor maestro y no pienso defraudarlo ni a mi mismo…

-Pues estas en camino, amigo mío y yo también te ayudare a lograrlo…

-Eso espero…. Como te decía cuando salí del palacio del péndulo con quien hasta ese momento no sabia que iba a ser mi tutor; me acompaño a finiquitar lo que tenia pendiente…

Inicio Flash Back

-----------------------------------------------

Cuando salimos del palacio, conduje al señor Snape hacia los barrios conflictivos de la ciudad, ahí donde me debían estar esperando. Ya que había entrado a robar al palacio solo por órdenes, no por que realmente lo quisiera. Yo era uno de los varios niños que estábamos bajo las ordenes de un hombre, el señor Dursley; el se había hecho de los niños que estaban en la calle y les daba un cobijo o eso decía el, mientras que por otro lado les mandaba a hacer sus "encargos", por mi parte había llegado con el señor Dursley puesto que era el único pariente de mi familia, al morir esta mi custodia paso a sus manos. Pero me trataba igual o peor que los niños que cobijaba bajo su mando. Para ese momento yo era el único que faltaba, sabia muy bien lo que me esperaba. Me adentre en compañía del señor snape en una conocida colonia y una vieja casucha resguardada por un viejo edificio de habitaciones que parecía que en cualquier momento se caería a pedazos de lo viejo y malogrado que estaba. El señor snape me pregunto que si era aquí y yo le respondí con un asentimiento de cabeza, el se puso delante de mi; camino lentamente dos pasos mirando el panorama, despacio con voz modulada me dijo que me mantuviera detrás de el y que no me despegara de el en ningún momento por si llegaba a haber problemas, yo hice lo que me mandaba, así entramos a la casa y como preví ya me estaban esperando.

-¿Quién anda ahí?...-gruño la chillona voz de un hombre que apenas y era dibujado por la escasa luz del lugar-

-¿Señor Dursley?...

-¿Quién quiere saberlo?...-dijo desafiante, por su corpulencia y aspecto-

-Mi nombre es Severus Snape, Jefe de la guardia del Real Ministro…-dijo con voz severa y tranquila mirando los alrededores del lugar divisando entre la suciedad y basura del lugar a varios niños-

-¿Qué quiere?...¿que hace aquí?...-dijo algo intimidado por el titulo de severus y por su altura que sobrepasaba a la de dursley con creces-

-Vine por una sola cosa, espero que se pueda dar en las mejores y mas pacificas formas…-su postura erguida y la gallardura de su estirpe imponia respeto-

-¿a que se refiere?...

-Tengo entendido que harry esta bajo su tutela…

-¿harry?...

-Niño de mas o menos diez años, cabello negro e impresionantes ojos verdes…-el obeso hombre parecía no saber de quien se trataba-…¿tal vez bajo su tutela por la muerte de sus padres, siendo usted su único pariente vivo?...aunque si lo fuese no veo el parentesco de sangre en ningún lado…

-¿Qué, si tuviera que ver?...¿que tiene que ver conmigo?...

-Lo pondré así…abandone voluntariamente la tutela de harry, mandare a los demás niños a casas de cuidado y salud y usted prometerá mantenerse lo mas alejado de ellos o cualquier otro niño en toda su vida…¿entendió?...

-Un jefe de la guardia personal del real ministro quiere hacerse de mi negocio, no pensé que fuera tan lucrativo…

-No me compares contigo escoria…espero que haya entendido lo que le dije…. Ceda y me evite más problemas…

-¿y si no?...

-Será acusado de robo calificado, uso ilegal de niños en los robos y el uso indebido de las bases legales como tutor que promueven el cuidado y protección del menor…lo cual si hace cuentas no creo que alcance a saldar con su única vida…

-No puede probarlo…

-Claro que si puedo, eso y mas… así que no me de problemas… ratas como tu no son necesarias en el mundo así que no me des las razones para librar al mundo de una alimaña como tu…¿ahora si lo entiende?...

-Si…- dijo temeroso el corpulento hombre-

-Firme ahí…-dijo apareciendo dos pergaminos oficiales-

-¿Qué son?...

-La orden de ceder los derechos de tutela y el compromiso legal de mantenerse alejado de cualquier niño en cualquier país…no me fío de usted, la gente como usted no tiene palabra así que vine prevenido…

-¿Dónde esta el mocoso?...

-Su nombre es harry…no mocoso…y esta detrás mío…-harry mostró la cabeza detrás del cuerpo de severus-…¿verdad harry?...

-Si…

-Vaya mocoso…¿estas contento con esto?...destruyes a los que intentan ayudarte como lo hiciste con tu fa…-no logro terminar puesto que el fuerte golpe en la mandíbula que recibió se la cerro efectivamente-

-Ni si quiera se atreva a tratar de levantarse…o recibirá mucho mas de lo que espera…-dijo severus con rabia sintiendo como el pequeño harry se aferraba a la tela de su pantalón, reconforto la espalda del niño con su mano-…por consideración aunque usted no la merezca me iré ahora, espero no verlo o tenga por seguro que ese dolor en la mandíbula no será nada comparado con lo que le haré…-miro al niño-…¿harry?...

-¿si?...

-Llama a tus compañeros…los llevaremos a las casas de cuidado y salud donde serán atendidos y buscaran buenas familias y hogares para ellos…

-afirmo el niño despegándose del pantalón y dirigiéndose los escondrijos de los chicos-…chicos….

En distintos tamaños y edades empezaron a emergen no menos de veinte niños todos menores que harry. Al parecer el más grande de ellos, era harry. Todos miraron con duda al nuevo adulto que estaba tras harry, luego posaron su mirada en la obesa figura del que había sido el hombre que les había dado cobijo, el cual se encontraba irritado. Y luego volvieron su mirada a harry, al parecer confiaban completamente en harry.

-¿Qué sucede, harry?...-dijo tímidamente uno de los niños que parecían de mayor edad-

-No tienen que temer, Daniel…¿verdad, señor snape?...

-Si,…el señor dursley y yo llegamos a un acuerdo…-los niños lo miraron atentamente-…hemos quedado en que yo los llevare a las casas de cuidado y salud; donde eventualmente les encontraran buenas familias y hogares…

-¿de verdad?...-preguntaron a coro los pequeños-

-Si, de eso me ocupare personalmente…¿esta bien?...-dijo dandoles una escueta sonrisa aunque un poco forzada por lo poco habitual de ese gesto en el-

-…-los niños le miraron dudosos-

-harry intervino-…¿confían en mi?...-los niños asintieron-…bien…entonces confíen en el…

-Bien, ¿son todos?...-harry afirmo- vamos…

Los niños se tomaron de las manos y siguieron al hombre que empezaba a caminar hacia fuera de la pocilga con harry a su lado bajo la atenta mirada del viejo mastodonte que les miraba irse rabiando. Después de que severus snape en persona dejara a los niños bajo el cuidado de los sanadores y con las especificaciones especiales de ser quien era, se aseguro el mismo de ver los perfiles de las familias y hogares que ya aguardaban para adoptarlos. Harry se despidió de sus amigos deseándoles suerte, mientras caminaba al lado del hombre que seria su tutor, meditaba sobre como seria su vida de ahora en adelante, estaba en eso cuando severus snape se detuvo de improviso y se arrodillo ante el tratando de quedar a su altura.

-harry escúchame…

-si…

-el real ministro me pido que fuera tu tutor de ahora en adelante eso me daría las bases legales para decidir que es lo mejor para ti hasta que seas mayor de edad, pero si tu estas de acuerdo…quiero que te conviertas en mi hijo…

-¿su hijo?...-el ojiverde le miro con ojitos luminosos-

-Si, si tu quieres lo arreglare de tal forma que de ahora en adelante serás mi hijo con todos los derechos y garantías como si en verdad tuvieras mi sangre… así podríamos revocar cualquier influencia o acción para obtener nuevamente tu custodia que quieran hacer en algún futuro…

-¿usted querría adoptarme?...¿a mi?...¿una rata callejera que no vale nada?...

-Seria un honor tenerte como hijo, harry…no creo que hubiera alguien mejor para ese puesto que tu…

-Gracias…

-No digas nunca mas que no vales nada, tu vales y nadie tiene derecho a decir lo contrario… me encargare de que así sea…

Los grandes ojos verdes se llenaron de lagrimas que habia estado reteniendo desde hacia tanto y que fueron vertidas sin pena alguna. Severus abrio los brazos y le proporciono refugio al frágil cuerpecito que se convulsionaba en sollozos y que se aferro a su cuerpo con un sentimiento tan desgarrador y necesitado que severus sintio aun con mas fuerza ese llamado que habia sentido desde que lo habia visto por primera vez. Un sentimiento calido y agridulce, un sentimiento de proteccion y cariño que se iba haciendo mas fuerte a cada segundo. Si, este era su hijo, pues aunque nunca habia tenido un hijo de su sangre, ahora la vida le entregaba uno y no podia siquiera imaginar a alguien mas perfecto para ese puesto que el mismo harry.

------------------------------------------------------

Fin Flash Back

-nunca lo hubiese imaginado…-dijo boquiabierto ron ante lo fantastico que sonaba el relato-

-nadie lo hace, es por eso que aun se mantiene el secreto…-dijo con cierto tono de voz que denotaba el profundo cariño hacia esa persona-

-y a que son demasiado discretos…

-puede ser…-sonrio de medio lado-

-y pensar que parece tan adusto y mal encarado…

-esa es su forma de ser con las demás personas pero te puedo asegurar que cambia cuando esta con personas de confianza….

-entiendo, aunque aprecio demasiado mi vida como para probarlo, teniendo en cuenta como te pones tu cuando te disgustas no quisiera probar el humor de tu padre….aunque según tu informe de registro entraste al colegio por medio de examen y con retraso de edad…

-idiota, bueno yo tenia en ese tiempo ocho años y un poquito mas, como sabrás ya había pasado el limite de edad para tomar los exámenes que es a los siete años… además no tenia instrucción alguna, mas que lo que las calles pudieron enseñarme que no es nada de nada para el colegio aunque severus decía que tenia habilidades innatas desarrolladas y que no debía preocuparme por que el lograría que entrar al colegio pese a todo, además de que tendríamos la recomendación del real ministro, la cual rechace por que no me sentía a gusto que tuviera privilegios sobre los demás, además quería demostrarle a severus que podría ser un hijo digno de el, al cual pudiera entregarle toda su confianza y le dije a severus que entraría por mis propias habilidades, severus lo entendió y me apoyo… severus logro que en unos días fuera legalmente su hijo y tardo menos de un año en enseñarme todo lo que debía saber y aun mas… inmediatamente tome los exámenes cuando severus dijo que estaba preparado para hacerlos, y logre entrara al colegio de los especialistas sin ningún problema, pero ya en el colegio los verdaderos problemas comenzaron, principalmente por que yo no llevaba ningún apellido reconocido o algo que me hiciera estar ahí a destiempo, lo que empezó a hacer rumores de que debía tener privilegio o algo especial que ellos no, lo cual solo me hizo ganar mas enemigos que amigos…

Inicio Flash Back

-------------------------------------------------------

-es asombroso….obtuvo las mejores calificaciones en todos los examenes y pruebas, tambien mantiene los promedios mas altos en sus puntajes…¿no es asi?...joven potter….-dijo el decano de la academia, mientras miraba los puntajes y el expediente del joven frente a el-

-si eso es lo que dicen los reportes, si, decano…-el joven ojiverde tenia cardenales y raspones visibles en las areas no ocultas por la ropa y algunos vendajes-

-aun cuando esta muy retrasado en edad…-dijo un de los los voceros del consejo estudiantil, los cuales estaban sentados en una larga mesa tras el decano-

-si…

-sus habilidades innatas y las que ha desarrollado superan por mucho a los mejores jóvenes estudiantes del colegio de su edad…

-imposible….-gruño un viejo hombre presente ahí- esto debe ser un error… mis hijos no cometieron este delito, es una falsa acusacion…-dijo con mal humor, haciendo presentes a sus hijos, tres jóvenes, dos mayores que harry y otro que era de su edad-

-señor wrelee… estamos aquí para descubrir la verdad… asi que le sugiero que se calme…-le informo el decano, manteniendo la calma y monotonia de su voz-

-¿Cómo puedo estar calmado cuando este chiquillo donde nadie acusa a mis hijos de algo que no cometieron?...-dijo completamente exaltado, gritando y vociferando de manera agresiva contra el ojiverde que no le miraba y se mantenia quieto y sereno en uno de los sillones del lugar-

-el Joven potter no los acuso puesto que hasta hace unos minutos estaba en la enfermeria inconciente por el incidente, señor wrelee…. –aclaro el decano dejando los expedientes de los cuatro implicados y los reportes firmados de los que habian visto el incidente-…Fueron varios testigos los que nos avisaron del hecho… y por ello quiero confirmarlo…

-esto es absurdo, ¿Cómo pueden creerle? Justamente a el, un donde nadie cuando nuestra familia tiene una larga tradición familiar en este colegio…-el hombre siguió culpando al ojiverde sin darse por aludido de lo que el decano el habia informado-

-señor wrelee el incidente fue serio, es por eso que se investigan las cosas, ademas los testigos vieron a sus hijos en el lugar del incidente, por no decir que un par les vio ejecutar el hecho…

-ningun miembro de mi familia haria nunca algo como eso…-dijo completamente horrorisado e insultado- por el contrario este chiquillo donde nadie solo los etsa manipulando, es…

-señor, espero que mantenaga lo que quiere decir muy dentro de su boca, por que si lo dice hare lo posible por que jamas vuelva a abrirla….-gruño una peligrosa y silvante voz a sus espaldas-

-señor, esta es una audiencia privada…….¿que hace aquí?-chillo uno de los voceros del consejo estudiantil ahí reunido-....no tiene el derecho de estar en el consejo de problemas estudiantiles....

-tengo el derecho por que es a MI HIJO a quien mantienen aquí y en ese estado… y por que ustedes me han llamado...-gruño molesto pero con algo de ironia ante lo estupido de la pregunta-

-¿su hijo?...pero si…-dijo otro vocero completamente asombrado ante la presencia de una figura tan conocida como lo era el ojinegro-

-que no tengamos los mismos apellidos como presentacion, no significa que no tengamos relacion de sangre…-dijo armandose de paciencia, aunque completamente irritado ante tal perdida de tiempo en explicaciones, el no tenia por que dar explicaciones a nadie- pueden verificarlo en su acta de nacimiento…

-pero, no sabiamos que usted tuviera familia o…

-que no quiera que nadie se meta en mi vida privada es mi privilegio, señores…y que mi hijo quiera entrar al colegio de la guardia bajo sus propios medios no me hace mas que hacerme sentir aun mas orgulloso de el…bien, DEMASIADA INFORMACION SOBRE MI… ahora digame por que mi hijo esta en ese estado…-dijo tomando asiento en un sillon a la do de su hijo-

-pero señor…-un vocero empezo a informarle-

-bueno, señor snape… -interrumpio el decano al vocero-su hijo tuvo un accidente, bueno ha tenido alrededor de 10 pequeños incidentes desde que entro pero nunca habian sido tan serios como este…

-¿son unos ineptos o que?...se me debio avisar inmediatamente desde el primer incidente…

-calmese señor snape, vera…los incidentes habian sido menores y el joven potter dijo que no habia necesidad ya que habian sido eso, accidentes; pero después de esto creo que no son aislados estos accidentes…

-una persona con menos de dos dedos de frente ya lo hubiese deducido… a un joven no pueden pasarle mas de dos supuestos accidentes en menos de seis meses, ni que decir diez….-dijo completamente enojado, indignado e ironico-

-….-el decano parecio avergonzado ante tan clara verdad-

-eso puede deberse a que su hijo puede ser mas descuidado de lo que aparenta…-le dijo con ironia el señor wrelee-

-puedo asegurarle que harry tiene de descuidado, lo que sus hijos de inteligentes…o sea nada…-dijo severus con total sarcasmo-

-eso fue grosero, retractese…

-ja, no menos de lo que sus hijos le hicieron al mio… y si para ofensas vamos, usted llamo mentiroso a mi hijo, lo cual no es cierto…

-por que lo es… esta acusando a mis hijos de algo que no hicieron…

-si tuviera por lo menos algo mas de medio dedo de frente, sabria que mi hijo no ha dicho nada, son los demas alumnos quienes los acusan… y no creo que sea por que sean unos angeles o algo asi…-dijo con frio sarcasmo e ironia remarcada como si de una bofetada se tratara cada silaba que salia de sus labios-

-me esta insultando…-dijo completamente rojo de furia y vergüenza-

-¿desde cuando decir la verdad es un insulto?...

-no tiene pruebas…

-me bastan con los testimonios de los estudiantes que los acusan, lo que me lleva a preguntar ¿Qué piensa el decano, hacer sobre esto?....-dijo mirando fijamente al hombre tras el escritorio que solo se limitaba a ver lo que ocurria en su oficina- yo lo minimo que pido es la expulsión de los culpables…

-eso es una tonteria…

-no es lo minimo que merece mi hijo por esta afrenta…-dijo levantandose severus y encarando de frnete al regordete hombre-

-es absurdo…

-bien, si a esas vamos… pido mi derecho a resarcir la afrenta con un duelo…-dijo revelando una sonrisa macabra, distorsionada por la ira-

-creo que sobrevalora el potencial de su hijo…-dijo a su vez wrelee muy seguro-

-me temo señor wrelee que el subestima el potencial de mi hijo es usted y sus hijos…-dijo cada palabra escupiendola con total desagrado-

-ja, eso a esta por verse…

-bien ya que ambos estan de acuerdo, concedo el permiso, el duelo se llevara cabo…-dijo el decano tratando de llegar a un acuerdo, puesto que normalmente los duelos se efectuaban con dos dias de anticipación-

-si tanto confia en su hijo, que sea aquí y ahora…-dijo ironico el regordete hombre-

-si el señor snape esta de acuerdo…-este simplemente asintio-… solo necesito un par de horas para arreglar el lugar del duelo, sera en el estadio de duelos de la academia…

-perfecto, vamos harry…-el joven de ojos verdes asintio, hizo una leve inclinación ante el decano y siguiendo el elegante paso de su padre sin siquiera mirar atrás salio de la oficina-

Pasado el tiempo propuesto harry y su padre se encontraban en el lugar especificado. Severus habia mandado a llamar a los dos testigos reglamentarios para cubrir el duelo como las leyes especificaban. La noticia se habia dispersado rapidamente por toda la academia y alumnos de todos los niveles se encontraban abarrotando las gradas del estadio, al igual que los profesores. Harry no se encontraba nervioso ni por el duelo ni por que descubrieran la identidad de su padre adoptivo; ya que sabia que después del duelo se efectuaria un hechizo que borraria de la memoria de los presentes la verdadera identidad de severus snape reemplazandola por otra, pero no afectaria el recuerdo del duelo. El decano seria el juez, determinaria quein ganaba el duelo antes de que se lastimaran seriamente o mataran. el duelo se efectuo con total normalidad, con la normalidad que daba un duelo de tres contra uno, harry no tuvo ningun problema y termino con el duelo en pocos minutos ante la desencajada e iracunda mirada del señor wrelee que no tuvo mas que aceptar que sus hijos habian perdido, ante la euforia de toda la academia. Asi mismo el consejo habia concensado y habian llegado a un veredicto, los tres jóvenes wrelee serian expulsados al ser encontrado culpables de los cargos, asi que con toda la indignacion y furia ante ese hecho el hombre tuvo que morderse la lengua y sacar a sus hijos de la academia ante los ojos de todos. Desde ese momento los incidentes cesaron completamente y harry dejo de ser molestado a pasar a ser respetado y admirado por su potencial y habilidad.

---------------------------------------------

Fin Flash Back

-vaya, asi que fue asi… entonces por eso eran los rumores…

-¿Qué rumores?...

-los que escuche cuando entre a la academia…-le informo ron, mientras se rascaba la nariz con pereza-

-…-le miro confuso, no sabia a que se referia-

-cuando entre, supe que habia un chico que era admirado por su gran potencial magico, un poco maniatico, reservado y antisocial y que por ello no pocos te tenian miedo… pero cuando te conoci sin saber quien eras pude ver que muy aparte de esos rumores eras una buena persona… aunque claro sigues siendo un antisocial, reservado, maniatico de la limpieza, boca floja, dormilon, que no puede parar de fastidiar con el trabajo pero eso si con una gran potencial magico…

-gracias, pero cuando vaya a necesitar a alguien que me eche flores…-dijo picandole- ten por seguro que no te escojeria a ti ni en un millon de años….

-hey; yo solo digo la verdad…-dijo poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno-

-pues que percepción de mi, compañero…

-para servirte siempre…-dijo con una sonrisa socarrona-

-oh callate….

-mira llegaron los reclutas…. –dijo con entusiasmo levantandose para recibir a los nuevos reclutas-…A trabajar…-dijo con una sonrisita perversa, tenia algunas iedas que practicar con los nuevos reclutas-

-a trabajar…-le imito, solo que el sonrio de forma divertida, era bueno haber hablado de alguna forma se habia quitado un peso de encima y sentia su alma ligera libre para enfrentar los nuevos retos que de seguro vendrian. Miro por ultima vez el cuartel el cual habia sido su segundo hogar y que ya no lo seria mas. Debia avanzar y haria todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para defender al pendulo, lo haria-

***********************************************************

-al parecer llegaron…-dijo observando discretamente por las ventanas de la habitación que le habia sido asignada en esa reunion. Ellos habia llagado la noche pasada-

-….-su mirada se perdia en el horizonte, alla donde las aves volaban libres de toda atadura-

-¿esta quien esperabas?...-dijo observando como un rubio bajaba de una carroza acompañado por un guardia de cabello negro-

-si…-dijo observando a traves del cristal y aunque estaban a bastante distancia supo reconocerle-

-entonces el plan seguira en curso…-dijo alejandose de la ventana y cerrando la persiana de igual forma-

-s;i ya he informado sobre ello, todo esta planeado para cuando termine esto…

-entonces sera para cuando regresemos a casa…

-si, las tropas les estaran esperando…

-perfecto…-sonrio; sus planes estaban iniciando perfecatemente-

Continuara…

P.D: Escribir unos reviews = gastan cinco minutos o menos.

Hacer feliz al autor por sus reviews= no tiene precio.

Ya se, ya se… jejeje muy comercial pero espero funcione muajaja…^__^

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

**Lagrimas Plateadas** Completo: Sí,

"…**Aun sino te hubiera conocido"…** (Secuela de Lagrimas Plateadas) Completo: No

**Acabado** Completo: Sí

**Usurpador** Completo: No

**Amor Prisionero** Completo: No

**El Desobediente Prometido del Jeque** Completo: Sí

**Shadow´s Crystal´s** Completo: No

**El Péndulo ** Completo: No

**Perdiendo el Dolor del Alma** Completo: No

Historias escritas en conjunto con Chiby Ginny bajo en seudónimo de Chiby Elfo Ginny

**Zafiro** Completa: No


	7. Chapter 7

El Péndulo

Eiri Angelus

Capitulo 7:

Memorias de un Real Ministro: Herida Sangrante…(Lucius Malfoy)…

Desperto en una habitacion por completo desconocida para el y con el dolor de cabeza mas terrible que jamas hubiese tenido. Se levanto tratando de poner orden a sus ideas, hacia algunos dias habia estado en el reino de Streal por una alianza comercial que según el gran consejo era necesaria para el reino de Astra. Muy a su pesar habia tenido que ir, la alianza se realizo satisfactoriamente pero cuando estaban de regreso fueron atacados y reducidos en numero tan rapidamente que no supo como habia sucedido, después de eso no recordaba mucho. Aunque si habia sido secuestrado esto no parecia realmente un secuestro (¿donde estaban las mazmorras y cadenas?... N/: emmmm.... luci-lu…no pense que fueras tan perver… Lu: callate autor de pacotilla…); esperaba que su escolta estuviera bien y que severus tambien lo estuviera, ya que si esto en verdad era un secuestro no dudaba que no le hicieran nada a el, pero su escolta era otro cantar. Gruño fastidiado, se acerco a los ventanales y pudo observar una hermosa vista pero el lugar no le recordaba de nada asi que no sabia donde estaba, lo unico que estaba claro es que no estaba ni en Astra ni Streal ni ningún reino que hubiese visitado antes, ya que los conocia muy bien y este reino no se le hacia familiar en nada. Trato primeo de abrir la puerta y como pensaba estaba cerrada, lo intento con los ventanales e igual resultado. Si esto era un secuestro toda regla, en fin ya veria que hacer. Se concentro un poco debia liberarse asi que concentrando su magia llamo a su dios magico protector. Hacia mucho tiempo que no utilizaba su magia, pero lo que bien se aprendia jamas se olvidaba o algo asi, ¿no?. El dios magico aparecio como una corriente de aire. (un duende con ropas color agua marina y ojos de cristal transparente se puso a su servicio).

-¿hace tiempo, verdad?...-dijo al ser frente a el, el duende simplemente sonrio ante el reconocimiento y simpatia que su amo transmitia-…bien, creo que lo primero sera salir de aquí…¿podrias romper las puertas?...

-yo que tu no intentaria hacerlo…-sono una voz interrumpiendole-

-¿Quién esta ahí?....-dijo tratando de ubicar al dueño de la voz en la habitación-

-el ataque rebotara, la habitación esta especialmente creada para ser segura ante cualquier ataque magico….-prosiguio la voz-

-da la cara…-declaro el rubio sabiendo que no estaba en la habitación-

-ummmm, eso es un privilegio que no se ha ganado aun, real ministro de Astra….-la voz sono burlesca, dura-…aunuque si es obediente tal vez lo considere….

-¿Por qué me tiene aquí?....-gruño molesto, no le gustaba los juegos de adivinanzas, mucho menos el de la escondidas-…es mas, ¿Dónde es aquí?....no es ninguno de los reinos que he visitado…

-tiene razon, no es ningun reino que haya visitado… es mas ni siquiera esta cercano a su reino…

-no, puede ser….-dijo shockeado ante tal revelacion-

-si puede ser…

-que rayos, que es lo que busca… no creo que el real ministro de astra tenga que ver con algo de un reino que ni siquiera esta en contacto con el reino…-trato de utilizar la diplomacia, por lo menos podia hablar, asi que esto no era un secuestro por benefico politico, podian discutirlo y llegar a un acuerdo-

-en eso se equivoca real ministro… aunque es cierto que este rapto nada tiene que ver con el reino de astra… si tiene algo que ver con lo personal…

-no le entiendo….-trato de serenarse, si era algo personal debia tener alguna solucion o tal vez no-

-ya le di bastantes pistas… espero que disfrute su estadia ya que sera bastante larga… oh, y ni siquiera lo intente… en cuanto a los dioses guardianes, no funcionara…

-espere… maldición…-por lo que parecia esto no se lo iban a poner facil. Pero por lo menos esto no tenia nada que ver con el consejo sino ya estuviese muerto, solo esperaba poder salir de esto bien y lo mas rapido posible-

************************************************

El coronel Kclain se encontraba encantado con el desempeño del joven potter y por lo tanto se mantenia de buen humor aun cuando no habia podido convencer al joven weasley de aceptar su oferta; el cual ahora era jefe de cuadrilla ante la ausencia de potter, harry le ascendio a jefe de cuadrilla antes de irse pues sabia que el haria un excelente trabajo. Lo cual lo dejaba con dos sentimientos por una parte se encontraba triste puesto que a ron no podria verlo mas que lo necesario cuando trajese los informes y eso por si acaso. Por otra aprte se encontraba algo aliviado ya que por lo menos no tendria que lidiar con sus ademanes crueles y sus gestos de odio, lo cual era un alivio momentaneo para su quebrado corazon, aun asi no podia evitar la confrontación, no cuando el mismo la queria. Debian hablarlo en algun momento, asi tuviese que secuestrarlo para hablarlo, aunque eso al final de cuentas solo le trajera mas dolor que nada. Aunque tenia la pequeña esperanza que todo se solucionase, peqñe, mas bien infima, pero como dicen por ahí, la esperanza era lo ultimo que se perdia. Suspiro cansado, habian entrado nuevos reclutas para esa seccion, asi mismo el cambio de personal de una area; los cuales eran oficiales de alto y mediano rango encargados en la division de investigación científica, la cual era manejada en su totalidad por neville, pero que ahora seria compartida por varios cientificos aplicados en la materia y no por que el no pudiese solo con toda la seccion, sino por que el coronel kclain creia necesario que el se enfocara en los problemas mas importantes dejando a los problemas de bajo nivel a los otros puesto que neville se ocupaba de todos los problemas y apenas y le sobraba el tiempo. Claro que esto habia sido un problema para neville, el cual estaba encargado completamente de esa aarea y ahora compartirla habia sido la segunda guerra mundial, aunque después de mucho habia accedido a compartirla aunque a regañadientes. Es por eso que se dirigia hacia donde se encontraba neville, ya que debian recibir a los nuevos y enseñarles las instalaciones, ademas de hacerles una bienvenida y todo eso.

-¿Cómo estas neville?...

-jodido… asi estoy…-gruño de malas pulgas, mientras trataba de arreglar su aspecto haciendo malabares con dos arreglos florales que debia entregar a sus colegas de mismo rango que iban a trabajar con el-

-jejeje, eso no suena muy bien en ti…-dijo observando al joven, puesto que eran joven al igual que el, ambos estarian entre los 17, ya que eran los mas jóvenes en esa area-

-¿Qué esperabas?...odio esto… no se por que el coronel dijo que debia estar aquí… ni siquiera se con quien demonios voy a trabajar….-el uniforme estaba algo desaliñado puesto que el nunca habia llevado el uniforme para trabajar, apenas y un traje sencillo, las gafas y el cabello que siempre parecia estar fuera de lugar, le daba un aire de niño perdido, aun asi todos sabian que era una eminencia en su trabajo-

-eso fue de ultimo minutos, lo cientificos fueron trasladados de ultimo minuto y el memo con sus referencias no ha llegado aun, pero al parecer son excelentes…-dijo divertido acercandose a el y tratando de poner orden en su vestimenta-

-eso lo jusgare yo……ademas por que demonios tengo que llevar esto…. ¿No deberias tener tu unos tambien?....

-yo solo les doy la bienvenida a los nuevos, ninguno es de mi rango….-dijo con simpleza mirando de reojo si su uniforme tenia algun desliaño-

-….grrrrrrr….

-se aguanto la risa, no queria ofender a su amigo, miro por el hombros unas siluetas que se acercaban hacia la entrada-… mira ya estan aquí…

-bien, a lo hecho pecho…-dijo mas resignado que otra cosa, aunque se sentia estupido con esos arreglos. De seguro esa era la venganza del coronel por no hacerle caso en varias ocasiones. Maldición, recordaria esto-

Los jóvenes y oficiales cientificos fueron entrando por las puertas gigantescas del lugar. Zabini los recibio mientras neville se mantenia algunos pasos atrás, tratando de recordar que dermonios debia decir en estas oacasiones. Cuando se calmo lo suficiente y supo que zabini habia hablado lo suficiente se puso a su lado y miro hacia donde se encontraban los nuevos.

-espero que su estancia sea buena en esta seccion, nuestra seccion mantiene un nivel alto de eficiencia es por ello que les pedimos lo mejor de sus capacidades y el mayor de los empeños. Habiendo dicho todo espero que disfruten su estancia aquí...

-soy el cientifico investigador de rango seis en la division, el unico de momento… Neville longbotton, a su servicio….claro que con la adquisición de dos nuevos elementos a nuestro equipo sera mas eficiente la division… -de pronto su garganta se seco, pero inmediatamente se recompuso y trato de seguir coherentemente ahora sin mirara hacia el frente-cada que exista una problemática biologica o de carácter cientifico se deben dirigir hacia la division encargada por mi como se les ha enseñado-dijo refiriendose a los novatos-…solo sigan su entrenamiento y todo estara bien… les damos la bienvenida a la seccion…-dijo rapidamente para inmediatamente después dejar los arreglos en las manos de un asombrado zabini y salir casi huyendo del lugar-

-pero que…-se dijo zabini viendo la anormal reaccion de su compañero, la cual no pudo entender para nada-

*************************************************

Se levanto adolorido, eso solo decia que tenia mas heridas de las que recordaba. Se puso en guardia rapidamente y admiro el lugar para percatarse donde se encontraba. Nada le parecio conocido, miro por los ventanales y tampoco los alrededores le perecieron conocidos. Trato de hablar, pero siquiera el movimiento de abrir la boca le resulto doloroso, se percato que su cuello estaba herido. Recordo inmediatamente como se habian dado las cosas. Cuando los emboscaron, el y la guardia se habian replegado para cuidar al real ministro, poco a poco fueron nermados, a excepecion de severus que peleaba fieramente. Asi que todos los atacantes viendole reducido le atacaron a la vez con la intencion de derrotarle, lo cual lograron de manera sorpresiva atacandole todos en un solo movimiento. Aun asi severus se defendio en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo pero fue reducido. Pero aun asi eso era lo ultimo que recordaba, no recordaba como hbaia sido herido en el cuello y de esa forma.

-buenas tardes…- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, sorprendiendole-

-….que tienen de buenas….-dijo severus de manera casi inaudible aun cuando esto era extremadamente doloroso-

-veo que las heridas son mas profundas de lo que previ…-dijo divertido un hombre no mayor en edad que severus de cabello castaño y uniforme de capitan-

-…ve que si…¿Quién demonios es usted?...¿y que desea? ¿Dónde esta el real ministro?...-exigio saber de inmediato enfrentandole-

-demasiadas preguntas, ¿no lo cree?.... bien, debo decirle que el real ministro se encuentra en perfectas condiciones… ya que desde el inicio nunca fue nuestra intencion herirle, solo raptarle… aunque debo confesar que nunca previ que tuviera tan ferrea defensa… tuve muchas bajas de feroces guerreros a causa de usted nada mas…

-lo mismo digo, mis subordinados fueron eliminados tambien…-respondio a su vez, recordando como habian sido masacrados sus hombres, hombres que el mismo habia entrenado para que fueran eficientes-

-no pensaban rendirse sin pelear…

-eso tengalo por seguro….yo mismo los entrene, no iban a rendirse…

-no esperaba nada mas del legendario guerreo de Astra…-dijo sentandose comodamente en uno d elos sillones d ela habitación-

-ya se por que no pude prever ese ataque y se por que no reconosco este lugar…

…usted es del reino del norte… son licanos…-dijo observando la arquitectura del lugar-

-suspicaz….feroz e inteligente…

-idiota….-no habia reparado en sus rasgos que aunque tuviese figura humana, aun se podian ver los rasgos licanos en su presencia. Nunca habia visto un licano hasta ese momento, pero tenia el conocimiento de cómo eran ellos y como identificarles. Era mas difícil hacerlo que decirlo-

-acerto…. Estan en los reinos del norte…. Secuetrados y sin apoyo alguno…. Ademas en estos momento todos deben pensar que estan muertos….-le advirtió mientras se levantaba de su asiento-

-….-entrecerro los ojos en furia, pero lo que decia era cierto-

-veo que entiende la situación.

-la entiendo, pero no la acepto…-un hehchizo roso por la cara del pelicastaño-

-….-se alejo bastante impactado de que pudiese hacer magia sin hablar-

-no esperaba que me quedara con la idea y fuese obediente, ¿verdad?...-un nuevo hehchizo tititlaba en la mnao derecha de severus-

-…pensaba que era mas sensato…

-mi prioridad es devolver al real ministro al reino de astra y ni usted ni toda la maldita población licana me hara retractarme de mis deberes…

-bien… entonces le dire lo que falta para que este completamente enterado… la mordida en su cuello solo significa que usted pasara a ser parte de la población licana muy pronto… asi que ya tiene un punto en contra… dos, como yo le mordi descubrira que la obeciendia y la docilidad seran parte de su vida de ahora en adelante… y por ultimo, aunuqeu se resiste esto es algo que no cambiara…

-…..pues asi tenga que sacarme hasta le ultima gota de mi sangre para evitarlo, lo hare… tengalo por seguro…-dijo aun amenazante con el hehcizo entre sus dedos-

-…-sonrio ante tan afirmación-

-…-le miro con los ojos refulgiendo en odio-

-no esperaba nada menos de mi futura pareja…

-si cree eso es que esta mas estupido de lo que crei…-eso si lo desconcerto lo suficiente para perder concentración y le evolucion del hehcizo-

-los licanos escojemos a nuestros amantes dependiendo de su fuerza y esencia…. Y para su suerte usted es compatlible conmigo…o estaria muerto al igual que sus subordinados…

-que suerte la mia… hubiera preferido morir…-dijo con ironica acritud-

-no lo creas, aprendera a apreciarlo….

-….ni aunque me desollacen….vivo….

-o tal vez no, en cualquiera de los casos no tienes opcion…

-siempre la hay….

-….eso puede probarse…lo que me sobra es tiempo y pronto a ti tambien….

-no, si puedo evitarlo…

-…-se rio un poco-…no puedes….-abandono la habitación-

-idiota, imbecil….si cree que pienso quedarme quieto a que todo eso pase estas muy equivocado…-a ver, no habia dicho el aspecto de severus tiene ahora, bueno si ven a Zagato de las guerreras magicas pues igualito a excepcion de la tunica medio grandotota que no deja ver nada pero la armadura casi igualita, el pelo largo me encanta muajajaja y severus se veria muy bien si tuviese el look de Zagato asi que aquí lo tiene muajajaja-

En un momento hizo que toda la habitación explotara, todos los que estaban ahí miraron asombrados la masiva destrucción que se habia ocasionado en un segundo. A los pocos segundos severus estaba rodeado por licanos de la guardia, pero severus no estaba ni minimamente inmutado por ello, sabia que habria que librarse de algunos problemas antes de poder hacer nada siquiera. Lo que si llamo su atención por un segundo, aunque solo por un segundo, fue la estructura; parecia que estaban en un edificio bastante lujoso (claro los corredores elegantes y las escalinatas recubiertas de mármol. Las sedas de los cortinajes y las alfombras decoradas, asi mismo del estilo colonial en los arcos y estructuras de las habitaciones).

-vaya, veo que aun puedes hacer algo…-dijo el pelicastaño admirado por la destrucción que solo un hombre pudo hacer en segundos y sin necesidad de sus dioses protectores-

-….-sonrio con suficiencia-

-no te recomiendo luchar…-le advirtió poniendose en posición de combate en medio del elegante pasillo ante la vista de varios sirvientes y guardias que empezaban a multiplicarse. No pudo terminar de decir algo, al instante fue aventado violentamente por ráfagas de aire cortante y varios de los guardias junto con el.-

-capitan, ¿Qué hacemos?... es demasiado fuerte…-dijo uno de los subordinados refiriendose al pelicastaño-

-ataquenle en conjunto no creo que pueda hacer algo con ello…-dijo rapidamente recordando como habian hehcho sucumbir a severus hacia poco-

-si, crees que eso me detendra, estas muy equivocado…-oh, si severus no iba a hacer en la misma trampa dos veces-

-maldicion…

-capitan… capitan ….

-calmense… bien deje de pelear, no me gustaría lastimarte…

-no me subestimes…-sus ojos brillaron y una mueca de disgusto se dibujo en su rostro-

-no lo hago, pero tu tambien debes aprender a no hacerlo conmigo…-dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban de color dorado ejerciendo algo de magia en sus palabras, las heridas del cuello de severus brillaron de color dorado aun a traves de los vendajes-

-maldicion…-gruño adolorido, el dolor y una estraña fuerza que le obligaba a obedecer a las palabras que el pelicastaño le decia-…eso no me va a detener…-aun asi por propia fuerza logro librarse de la magia y atacarle-

-eso no me lo esperaba…-dijo bastante asombrado el ataque le habia hecho retroceder-

-idiota….-vocifero bastante molesto-

-pero no podras hacerlo por mucho… estas muy herido y agotado… por mas fuerte que seas vas a declinar antes o después….-dijo limpiandose algo de sangre del rostro, puesto que el ataque le hbaia lastimado algo-

-sera después no antes o muerto como prefieras…

-de ninguna forma… obedece…-dijo tratando de ejercer mas poder en sus ordenes y la magia que debia conbtrolar a severus, pero este no parecia responder a esa magia-

-no lo hare…

-lo haras, lo haras….

-dioses de la tierra… denme su poder en esta hora y permitanme mantener una alianza en mi cuerpo y tomenlo como liberador de su ira……-la tierra comenzo a temblar por todo el lugar creando fracturas por doquier-

-bien si asi lo quieres…-emitio un aullido creando ondas de aire que frenaban la destrucción del lugar.-

-señores de agua y viento conjuren si embrujo y denles una helada bienvenida…-de la nada empezaron a crearse puntas de hielo hiriendo y congelando a todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino-

-demonios…-fue herido por una estaca de hielo-

-que demonios sucede aquí….-al instante todos los guardias y presentes se sorprendieron por la presencia del licano que con su sola presencia imponia respeto y admiración, no para severus, pero al perecer si a todos los demas-

-señor…-el pelicastaño hizo una reverenda algo nervioso-

-¿señor?....-se pregunto severus, ya que lo trataban formalmente. Tal vez fuera un alto mando en el reino del norte, puesto que sus ropajes eran muy elegantes-

-veo que el guardia personal del real ministro ha hecho esto…-dijo admirando el grado de destrucción que una sola persona podia hacer-

-ve perfectamente… y seguire haciendolo, asi que lo mejor que pueden hacer es dejar que el real ministro y yo dejemos los paises del norte…

-¿no has podido con un solo hombre, Roberto?....-le dijo al capitan de la guardia, ignorando adrede a severus-

-lo siento su señoria, pero en este momento me ocupare de ello…

-no, por el contrario lo hare yo…-sonrio ante la perspectiva de una buena confrontación mientras le daba su capa a ricardo para que la sostuviera ante el enojo de este que le usaran como perchero-

-pero su…

-silencio, que nadie se meta….-dijo mirandole fieramente-

-me importa poco que sea quien sea, me dejara pasar ahora…-especto severus, ya estaba harto que le ignorasen-

-no tan pronto, puedo ver que estas herido y has sido marcado… deberias obedecer a tu…

-no soy una maldita mascota…no obedecere a nadie mas que al real ministro….

-eso esta por verse… ¿fuiste tu, Ricardo quien lo marco?...-dijo olfateando el aire, sintiendo, algo mas en el aire que llamaba irremediablemente su atención-

-si….

-lo tomare yo…-dijo arremangándose las mangas dejando ver los puños resguardados tras unos guantes de piel-

-eso no…

-¿tienes alguna queja?...-le miro friamente-

- no deberia tomar a prisioneros como….

-no estoy pidiendo opinión…-dijo dandole la esplada y terminando definitivamente con cualquier queja o conversación-

-entiendo…-dijo resignado, eso habia acabado con cualquier queja que hubiera tenido u oportunidad de quedarselo para el-

-no se que diablos estan pensando pero no lo permitire….-dijo esforzandose por hablar las heridas sangraban bastante-

-curioso…

El licano de cabello oscuro con reflejos azules sonrio ante el reto. Severus que ya estaba lo bastante arto de los licanos arrogantes de todo ese reino no se lo penso demasiado, debian ubicar al real ministro y salir de ahí, tenia como prioridad eso. Tenianb apenas 72 horas para ser ubicados o serian dados por muerto para felicidad del consejo de estupidos senadores (aunque tenian un as bajo la manga, sabia que harry y draco no dejarían de buscarlos, pero draco aun no asumia es por ello que no podia hacer nada y harry bueno el todavía no tenia un cargo de poder asi que no podia hacer demasiado). Asi que debian arreglarselas solos. Ataco fieramente y el liviano pelinegro lo hizo de vuelta, y al aprecer se encontraban en igual condicion de niveles magicos aun cuando severus estuviese cansado y herido. Severus sabia que debido a su estado no resistiria demasiado asi que debia terminarlo rapido, sino esto estraia eternamente peleando. Asiq ue tomando lo que le restaba de energia y destreza lanzo fuertes hechizos dirigidos directamente contra su oponente el cual frente a sus ojos se convirtió en un lobo platinado con reflejos azules en el pelaje y con gran maestria esquivaba los ataques de severus hasta el momento en que pudo acercarse lo suficiente y ladro creando ondas supersonicas en forma de hechizo que hiso retumbar todo a su alrededor creando una onda de choque que trizo todo a su paso haciendo a severus volar hasta impactarse contra la pared dejandole lo suficientemente debil para no poder levantarse por la fuerza del impacto. El pleinegro se acerco tranformandose nuevamente en humano hasta su oponente el cual aun intento levantarse.

-admiro tu enteresa pero deberias saber que en tu condicion no podras ganarme…-dijo postrando una rodilla sobre el suelo a su lado-

-no me dare por vencido…-dijo con dificultad escupiendo sangre-

-eso puedo verlo…-dijo valorando el estado de su oponente pero tambien la gran testarudez por mantenerse en pie de lucha aun en su estado. Le levanto por el cuello hasta levantarse ambos y tenerlo de frente a su altura-

-que demonios haces…-dijo mientras veia como el pelinegro rasgaba las vendas de su cuello dejando a la vista su cuello lastimado- argghhh…

-el rotstro del pelinegro se deformo hasta que su boca se transformo en un hocico. el pelinegro mordio el cuello de severus dejandole marcas aun mas notorias que las otras haciendolas desaparecer por otras peores-…ahora eres mio….

-no soy propiedad de nadie…-musito apenas, el dolor para hablar aun era peor que antes-

-los ojos azules del pelinegro brillaron entre plata y oro ejerciendo el poder de su propia magia y ordeno haciendo brillar las marcas en el cuello de severus-duerme…

Severus trato de luchar contra la orden pero su conciencia se fue disolviendo rapidamente, a pesar de sus esfuerzos aun se encontraba lo suficientemente agotado y dolorido para luchar. El pelinegro lo tomo en brazos y le cubrio con la tunica que llevaba puesta y envolverle con ella mientras le dejaba recostado contra el suelo, mientras ordenaba a sus guardias personales mantenerlo vigilado mientras evaluaba los daños sufridos a la residencia de la guardia.

-sirius…-dijo apareciendo en la zona de desastre otro licano ataviado con ropajes que representaban su estatus en el reino-

-ah, hola remus….-saludo jovialmente mientras ordenaba las reconstrucciones del area destruida-

-pero que hiciste… casi destruyes los alojamientos de la guardia real…

-oh, no, no, no…espera esta vez no fue mi culpa…

-ya si claro…su señoria no deberia andar haciendo este tipo de espectáculos…¿no, crees?

-en verdad, fue culpa de Roberto el capitan de la guardia no mia… por esconder secretos… ademas dejate de formalismos, sabes que los odio….

-¿secretos?...

-a que no sabes a quien tenia escondido en sus habitaciones…

-¿en sus habitaciones?...

-si…

-¿fue quien destruyo esto?...

-ummmm, mas o menos…-dijo mirando a la nada y rascandose la barbilla-

-sirius….-le dijo en tono de advertencia-

-bien, bien tenia al jefe la de la guardia del real ministro… y el fue el que destruyo todo esto…¿contento?...

- pero tenia entendido que habian matado a toda la guardia…-dijo asombrado por el tamaño de la destrucción hecha por un solo hombre- vaya si que es poderoso…

-lo es, incluso herido, Roberto le habia mordido pero aun asi no le obedecio a pesar del vinculo de magia creado por la mordida…

-eso solo quiere decir que es mas poderoso que Roberto… ese capitan tuyo debe entender que no debe meterse con personas mas fuertes que el, o lo que es mejor no codiciar lo que no puede tener o controlar…

-lo es, incluso podria compararse conmigo…-admitio con poco gusto, ante la perspectiva que eso representaba-

-eso no pude ser…

-lo es, pero ya tome cartas en el asunto…-dijo haciendo un gesto para que su guardia personal se apartase, ya que habian hecho una muralla en torno al cuerpo de severus-…le tome para mi…-dijo descubriendo a severus y dejando ver el cuello mordido que ya no sangraba-

-pero que has hecho… si querias una concubina hay mejores opciones elegibles que el. no puedes tomar a extranjeros como…

-oh, tu tambien…. Igual Roberto… que no puedo hacer esto o aquello… maldición soy yo madita sea y para que me sirve, eh… para que me anden sermoneando todo el santo dia….

-sirius… piensalo es un extranjero y por lo que dices te puede ser difícil controlarle… ademas de que tiene los suficientes conocimientos como para matarte si te descuidas…

-si, lo se… pero no puedo hacer nada…-dijo sin proponerselo. Revelando mas de lo que queria decir-

-puedes darselo a cualquiera una vez que la transformación termine, claro anulando sus poderes ya que seria muy difícil de controlar para otros…

-no…-gruño súbitamente. Inmediatamente hizo un gesto con la mano y uno de los guardias tomo el cuerpo de severus-llevenlo a las habitaciones cercanas a las mias.-dijo, la guardia acepto y desparecieron de ahí-

-¿no?....-dijo incredulo remus-

-no, no pienso darlo a nadie…

-pero, por que….-dijo mirandole fijamente-

-…-le mantuvo la mirada fijamente pero no hablo. Esta no revelaba nada-

-…-no lograba entender que estaba pensando sirius en ese momento-

-¿Qué tal te fue con tu invitado?...-dijo cambiando de tema, dando por entendido que no iba a hablar de lo que lupin queria-

-…-lupin solo se asombro del comportamiento de su amigo-sino me dices, entonces debere enviarlo a las mazmorras…-insistio, debia saber por que sirius queria conservarlo-

-has como quieras, de todas formas empiezo a pensar que esto fue una mala idea…-dijo de froma mortificada-Mis padres se estarian revolcando en sus tumbas ahora mismo…

-preparare todo…

************************

Se levanto sumamente agitado y empapado en sudor. Habia soñado algo que le habia alterado aunque estaba completamente confuso ya que no recordaba que era lo que habia soñado y dejado en tal estado de angustia y agitación. Lo unico que persistia era la sensación de desasociego y malestar. Miro el reloj aun faltaba una hora para su revision de turno de guardia, debia vigilar que los chicos no huyesen de sus puestos a media jornada. Aunque no tenia por que hacerlo, sus valores no le permitian estar dormido mientras que los demas hacian algo. Se levanto aventando las sabanas y se vistio rapidamente algo no estaba bien y debia averiguar el que. Salio de los dormitorios de la guardia, daria un paseo tal vez eso calmara su estado de agitación y pusiera en orden sus recuerdos. Seguramente solo eran supocisiones suyas y nada mas. Camino por los jardines amurallados a escasos dos kilometros de los corredores que dirigian a los aposentos del pendulo. Algunos murmullos perdidos en el aire y la salvedada de la oscura noche le pusieron alerta. Se acerco con cautela hacia donde se escuchaban los murmullos, pudo divisar a varias comitivas que no eran de la guardia. Eran hombres armados y entrenados pudo reconocer en la oscuridad, iban a atacar el palacio por lo que pudo escuchar. Maldijo, los ataques hacia el pendulo cuando no estaba la guardia especial y severus, era seguro pero nunca habia pensado que fueran tan rapidos. Esto estaba mal, muy mal. ¿es que todo lo que podia salir mal iba a salir mal en ese momento?. Calculo la distancia entre el palacio, los separaban unos diez minutos no le preocupaba la reaccion de la guardia sabia que estaba preparada para algo como ello, no por nada los habia estado entrenando la ultima semana. Lo que en verdad lo golpeo fue que habia infiltrados dentro del palacio, eso lo descompuso por completo, no se habia dado cuenta que habia infiltrados, aunque con el numero de gente que habia alli era muy dificil estar pendientes de todos. Aun asi se sentia horrible ya que no solo habia infiltrados dentro del palacio sino que estaban a las ordenes del consejo. El consejo y Riddley estaban confabulados, no lo podia creer. Tenian planeado eliminar al pendulo esta misma noche. Medito un segundo el solo no podria con tantos, ademas estaba que pondría en alerta a los infiltrados si se iniciaba una batalla, lo cual los dejaria en libre accion de ejecutar lo que tuviesen planeado. Trato de retirarse silenciosamente para poder informar del ataque, desgraciadamente no fue asi y fue descubierto por Riddley, solo tuvo tiempo suficiente para escapar con segundos de ventaja mientras el ataque daba inicio.

Continuara…

P.D: Escribir unos reviews = gastan cinco minutos o menos.

Hacer feliz al autor por sus reviews= no tiene precio.

Ya se, ya se… jejeje muy comercial pero espero funcione muajaja…^__^

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

**Lagrimas Plateadas** Completo: Sí, secuela pendiente…

**Acabado** Completo: Sí

**Usurpador** Completo: No

**Amor Prisionero** Completo: No

**El Desobediente Prometido del Jeque** Completo: Si

**Shadow´s Crystal´s** Completo: No

**El Péndulo ** Completo: No

**Perdiendo el Dolor del Alma** Completo: No

Historias escritas en conjunto con Chiby Ginny bajo en seudónimo de Chiby Elfo Ginny

**Zafiro** Completa: No


End file.
